


Die perfekte Show

by LockXOn



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Action, Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuji wird vermisst und Rikuo macht sich mit einigen Freunden auf die Suche nach ihm. Zwar ist diese von Erfolg gekrönt, doch scheint der Onmyoji nicht mehr sein zynisches, sadistisches Selbst zu sein. Und so gut sich das für alle Beteiligten auch anhört, ist es alles andere als das.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die perfekte Show

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2543929/)

„Irgendwas ist los mit Yura.“

 

Rikuo hob erstaunt den Blick von seinem Schulpult, als er die Stimme seiner besten Freundin vernahm: „Hm? Wie kommst du darauf, Kana?“ Er schielte verstohlen auf die etwas entfernt sitzende Onmyoji: „Auf mich wirkt sie ganz normal ...“

 

„Normal?! Sie hat den ganzen Vormittag kaum was gesagt, selbst wenn wir versucht haben, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln! Sie wirkt völlig abwesend und das seit gestern!“

 

„Wirklich? Ich ... ich habe gar nichts gemerkt ...“

 

„Typisch Jungs! Ihr achtet einfach nicht genug auf eure Umwelt! Kiyotsugu und Jiro sind genauso unmöglich!“

 

Das Mädchen kaute frustriert auf einem Daumennagel und beobachtete Yura wie ein Habicht seine Beute. Natsumi warf ausdruckslos ein: „Ich glaube, du bist die Einzige, die derart winzige Veränderungen bei Yura bemerkt, Kana. Schließlich ist sie für gewöhnlich sehr still. Leg es Rikuo nicht zur Last.“ Kana sah sie zweifelnd an, hustete dann aber wohlwollend in eine Hand: „Äh ... Naja ... Also gut! Aber jetzt, wo er es weiß ... Was gedenkst du, dagegen zu tun?!“ Rikuo wandte sich ihr noch überraschter als zuvor wieder zu: „Was, ich?!“ „Natürlich du“, antwortete sie gereizt, „oder hast du etwa immer noch nicht geschnallt, dass sie besonders glücklich ist, wenn du mit ihr sprichst? Was eigentlich ein Wunder ist, mit dir als ihren natürlichen Feind und so ...“ Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf: „Oh, nun, wenn das so ist, werde ich nachher mal mit ihr reden. Meint ihr, ihr könnt Kiyotsugu für eine Weile ablenken?“ Natsumi stimmte seiner Aufforderung zu: „Keine Sorge. Wir halten dir den Club vom Leib. Wenn wir alle dabei sind, wird sie dir kaum ihr Herz ausschütten. Tu dein Bestes.“ Rikuo nickte aufmunternd: „Okay, verlasst euch auf mich. Wenn ich ihr irgendwie helfen kann, werde ich es natürlich versuchen.“ Kana strahlte ihn dankbar an und er errötete.

 

Am Nachmittag traf sich die Clique wie üblich vor der Schule, um den gemeinsamen Nachhauseweg anzutreten. Es war gewohnt lebhaft und endlich verstand Rikuo, was seine Freundinnen mit ihren Bemerkungen gemeint hatten. Yura schlich hinter der Gruppe her, nicht nur still wie sonst, sondern völlig geistesabwesend und nach und nach verfielen alle in Schweigen, Kiyotsugu der Letzte, der sich widerwillig der gedrückten Stimmung unterwarf. Kana stieß Rikuo leise flüsternd an: „Wir überlassen sie dir! Finde heraus, was ihr fehlt, klar?“ „In Ordnung“, nickte er zurück und ließ sich unauffällig zurückfallen, während die Mädchen die Jungs in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon schoben.

 

Eine Weile trottete er stumm neben ihr her, doch als sie auch nach fünf Minuten keine Anstalten machte, ihn zu bemerken, räusperte er sich etwas verlegen: „Wir haben heute wirklich schönes Wetter, nicht wahr?“ Es dauerte besorgniserregende weitere Sekunden, bis sie stirnrunzelnd den Kopf hob und ihn anstarrte, als sähe sie ihn an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal: „Hm? Oh, Rikuo ... Ja, äh ... Was hast du gesagt?“ Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue: „Du bist heute ein wenig unaufmerksam! Den anderen ist das auch schon aufgefallen und ich dachte, es läge vielleicht an der Sonne. Die Wärme macht einen irgendwie schläfrig, findest du nicht auch?“ Sie sah ohne große Anteilnahme zum Himmel empor: „... Die Sonne ... Stimmt. Aber um ehrlich zu sein ...“

 

„Hm? Macht dir etwas anderes zu schaffen?“

 

Sie schnaufte kraftlos und er hob sofort abwehrend die Hände: „Oh, aber du musst natürlich nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst! Ich möchte nicht neugierig erscheinen oder so! Ich dachte nur, ich könnte dir vielleicht helfen. Wenn ich zu aufdringlich bin-“ „Das ist es nicht“, unterbrach sie ihn seufzend, „ich weiß nur nicht, ob es überhaupt wert ist, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.“ Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf: „Äh, aber dafür scheinst du dir schon mächtig viele Gedanken zu machen ...“ Stutzend fiel sie kurz aus dem Schritt und ergab sich dann endlich ihrem Unwohlsein.

 

„Ach, es geht eigentlich nur um meinen idiotischen Bruder“, wies sie ihn verärgert ein, „Vorgestern Abend ist er zu einem Exorzismus aufgebrochen und seitdem haben wir nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Es ist wahrscheinlich nur wieder eines seiner idiotischen Psychospielchen, er liebt es ja, uns aufzuregen, der idiotische Idiot, der dumme!“ Man sah ihr diese Aufregung auch nur zu gut an, als sie, um ihrem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen, heftig mit dem Fuß aufstampfte: „Weiß gar nicht, wieso ich mir überhaupt ʼn Kopp mache! Als ob der jemals ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten geraten könnte! Der würde es hinbekommen, unerkannt in der Dämonenwelt ʼnen Bürgerkrieg anzuzetteln!“

 

Rikuo überlegte schmunzelnd: „Und außerdem ist doch Mamiru bei ihm! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass den beiden irgendein Dämon gewachsen ist.“ „Das ist es ja eben“, knurrte Yura, „er ist allein gegangen! In letzter Zeit zieht er bevorzugt ohne Begleitung los! Und Mamiru lässt er auf mir sitzen! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie stressig es ist, wenn dir jemand auf Schritt und Tritt folgt?!“ Er dachte automatisch an seine eigene sehr aufdringliche Leibgarde und zog voller Beileid eine Schnute. Es war ein Wunder, dass sich Yuki Onna zusammen mit den anderen Freunden ohne großen Protest entfernt hatte ... Er lenkte schnell von sich ab: „Aber warum? Normalerweise sind sie doch kaum zu trennen?“ Sie vergaß kurz ihre Wut, um zu schmollen: „Mamiru hört auf alles, was ihm Ryuji befiehlt und ich wette, diesmal lautete der Befehl, er solle mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Hätte ich ihn nicht mit Masatsugu auf die Suche geschickt, würde er mir in diesem Moment auch wieder die Hacken einrennen!“ Er lachte leise: „Naja, du bist eben das Oberhaupt des Clans, da liegt deine Sicherheit nun mal jedem sehr am Herzen!“ Sie spuckte wenig damenhaft aus.

 

„Pah, als ob ich es nötig hätte! Ryuji ist doch der Schwächste von uns! Er braucht den Schutz viel dringender!“

 

„... Äh ... Yura ... Hast du ihm das ... so gesagt ...?“

 

„Natürlich! Aber obwohl ich als Oberhaupt ja wohl Befehlsgewalt habe, hat er gar nicht auf mich gehört! Im Gegenteil! Er geht jetzt extra oft allein auf die Jagd, dieser dumme ... dumme ... Idiot!“

 

Es wunderte Rikuo nicht sonderlich. Ryuji, der Taktiker, das einsame Genie, der ranghöchste Mann des Keikain-Hauses, würde sich kaum von seiner jüngeren Schwester, die ihn noch kein einziges Mal im Training besiegt hatte, ungestraft als „schwach“ bezeichnen lassen. „Yura ...“, er hüstelte peinlich berührt und begann von vorn, „Yura, du hättest es ihm vielleicht nicht ganz so direkt vorwerfen dürfen ...“ Sie fuhr erregt auf: „Warum nicht?! Er ist eine Gefahr für uns alle, wenn er sich seiner Grenzen nicht bewusst ist!“

 

„Aber ich denke, er ist sich seiner Grenzen sogar sehr bewusst! Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihm vertrauen kannst!“

 

„Aber ... Ich als Oberhaupt muss doch die Interessen all unserer Mitglieder im Auge behalten! Und viele haben ihre Sorgen darüber geäußert, dass er zu großen Einfluss auf meine Entscheidungen ausübt! Ich muss lernen, nicht dauernd auf ihn zu hören und er muss lernen, dass er mich nicht dauernd manipulieren darf!“

 

Ein Schweißtropfen lief Rikuo die Schläfe hinunter. Seine Freundin war ein lieber, verantwortungsvoller Mensch, besaß jedoch noch keinen Funken diplomatisches Geschick. „Er ist sehr selbständig“, versuchte er deshalb noch einmal, sie zu beschwichtigen, „meinst du nicht, dass du vielleicht etwas zu übervorsichtig bist?“

 

„Bei dem kann ich nicht vorsichtig genug sein! Ich hab die meiste Zeit über keine Ahnung, was in seinem verqueren Gehirn vor sich geht! Wenn er nicht ernsthaft mit mir redet, kann ich ihn auch nicht ernsthaft einschätzen! Und jetzt muss ich ihn schon vor sich selbst schützen! Ich schwöre es, wenn ich ihn diesmal in die Finger bekomme, werde ich ... werde ich ...“

 

Sie brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn sie wussten beide, dass jedes Wort ein leere Drohung gewesen wäre. Ryuji bestrafte man nicht. Das hätte er gar nicht zugelassen. Stattdessen begnügte sich Yura damit, mit beiden Händen die Luft zu würgen – was sie jedoch nur marginal befriedigte. „Seit wann bist du eigentlich so überfürsorglich?“, fiel Rikuo auf, „Bis jetzt habe ich immer gedacht, euer Verhältnis sei eher ein wenig ... Naja, unterkühlt.“ Sie sah ihn scharf an und er konkretisierte hastig: „Ihr nennt euch zwar Geschwister, aber um ehrlich zu sein, wirkt es auf mich immer wie Boss und Angestellte. Auch mit deinen anderen Brüdern ...“ Er sah sie entschuldigend an: „Sei mir nicht böse, aber als Ryuji dir damals von ihrem Tod berichtet hat, schienst du nicht wirklich betroffen. Und dein Großvater ... Als er starb, hat er dir noch so viel gesagt ... Aber hat nicht einmal nach Ryuji gefragt. Ich fand das sehr seltsam, wenn ich es so ausdrücken soll. Kalt.“ Er bemerkte ihren Blick und bedeckte sein Haupt blitzschnell mit beiden Armen, während er quiekte: „Tut mir leid!“

 

Nach einigen bangen Sekunden atmete sie tief durch: „Das ist ... schon okay. Ich schätze, es war zu erwarten. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es nicht die Wahrheit ist. Bitte glaub mir das, Shujis und Koretos Tod war ein großer Schock für mich. Ich habe später oft geweint. Aber ... es war einfach nicht unerwartet gekommen.“ Rikuo überlegte und biss schuldbewusst die Zähne aufeinander: „Der Fluch.“ Sie nickte: „Ich bin mit dem Wissen aufgewachsen, meine Brüder jeden Augenblick verlieren zu können. In der Vorstellung, dass sie in jungen Jahren von uns gehen, hatte niemand sonderliches Interesse daran, eine enge Bindung mit ihnen einzugehen. Ich kannte ihre Gesichter, ihre Namen, aber sie waren mir fremd. Keiner hat viel von ihnen erwartet. Sicher, einige von uns haben Ryujis Führungsqualitäten erkannt und in ihm ein potenzielles Oberhaupt gesehen. Aber Akifusa hat von Anfang an mehr Zuspruch erhalten. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er mehr spirituelle Energie besitzt, sondern auch daran, dass wir davon ausgehen konnten, dass er länger bei uns bleibt. Ich weiß, das klingt hart und gemein, aber du musst verstehen! Wir hatten Angst davor. Angst vor ihrem Tod. Und gerade Großvater hat es mehrmals durchmachen müssen. Mit seinen Schwagern und ... Er hat zwei Söhne verloren, Rikuo, es hat niemand von ihm verlangen können, dasselbe mit seinen Enkeln erleben zu müssen! Dafür war ich sein Ein und Alles. Ich hatte oft ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen, aber keiner meiner Brüder hat mir je etwas vorgeworfen. Ich glaube, sie haben es besser verstanden als jeder andere. Niemand wollte darüber nachdenken, niemand verletzt werden.“ Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und seufzte schwer: „Und jetzt ist Hagoromo Kitsune besiegt und Ryuji ist noch am Leben! Keiner kann uns etwas Genaues sagen, aber alle glauben, dass der Fluch gebrochen ist!“

 

Rikuo überlegte kurz und nickte dann: „Sie haben bestimmt recht. Ich bin überzeugt davon.“ Sie brach in ein Strahlen aus: „Nicht wahr?! Alle sagen das!“ Sie wurde sofort wieder finster und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht: „Und jetzt fällt es mir plötzlich schwer, ihn allein zu lassen. Jedes Mal, wenn er auf die Jagd geht, bekomme ich Angst, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte. Ich weiß, dass ich ihm auf die Nerven gehe, aber ich kann nicht anders! Am liebsten würde ich ihn daheim einsperren und die ganze Zeit bewachen!“ Rikuos Antwort war schonungslos und es brachte sie dazu, zusammenzuzucken: „Das ist doch nicht verwunderlich. Er ist dein einziger noch lebender Blutsverwandter.“

 

„... Ja.“

 

„Und jetzt besteht, entgegen aller Annahmen, die Chance, dass er das auch noch eine ganze Weile bleiben wird. Da ist es doch kein Wunder, dass du jetzt, wo ihm nicht mehr natürlicherweise ein frühes Ende bevorsteht, auch jede andere Gefahr von ihm fernhalten willst, oder?“

 

Sie nickte beinahe beschämt: „Früher habe ich stets damit gerechnet, dass ich meinen nächsten Geburtstag ohne meine Brüder würde feiern müssen. Und jetzt, wo ich sogar für so viel mehr die Gelegenheit habe ...“ Sie trat entrüstet gegen eine Straßenlaterne: „Er ist so unfair! Warum geht er solche Risiken ein?! Will er etwa nicht alt mit uns werden?!“ Rikuo legte ihr beruhigend lächelnd eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Ich glaube, du bist durch die Aussicht, ihn nicht verlieren zu müssen, nur ein bisschen übersensibilisiert. Vertrau ihm, er geht nie unnötige Risiken ein. Hast du vergessen, dass er der Typ ist, der in jeder Situation mindestens drei Asse im Ärmel hat? Er ist intelligenter als der Großteil der Menschen und sicher gerissener als die meisten Dämonen. Er hat Hagoromo Kitsune gelinkt, Yura!“

 

Sie sahen sich an und begannen zu lachen. „Du hast recht“, kicherte sie befreit, „bei ihm sind zwei Nächte wirklich noch kein Grund zur Panik. Ich wette, er sitzt inzwischen schon wieder zu Hause und lässt sich total selbstgerecht von Mamiru berichten, wie sehr er mich auf die Palme gebracht hat.“

 

\---

 

Leider war das nicht der Fall und nachdem Rikuo den ganzen nächsten Schultag lang voller Mitleid Yuras stillen inneren Aufruhr mit angesehen hatte, bot er ihr auf dem Heimweg endlich an, nach Ryuji zu suchen. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar und mit sichtlicher Erleichterung an: „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du dich dazu bereiterklären würdest, Rikuo. Meine Brüder sind auch schon seit heute Morgen unterwegs, haben aber noch keine Spur von ihm gefunden!“ Traurig sah sie auf ihr stummes Handydisplay: „Ich dachte, dass vielleicht Dämonen erreichen, was Onmyoji nicht vermögen ...“ Er bemühte sich redlich, sie aufzubauen: „Keine Angst, wir werden ihn ganz sicher finden. Nicht wahr, Tsurara?“

 

Yuki Onna rang sichtlich mit sich, ehe sie weit weniger enthusiastisch zustimmte. Auch, wenn sie Yura inzwischen als gute Freundin betrachtete, fiel es ihr noch immer schwer, deren nahezu undurchsichtigen Bruder zu mögen. „Ich werde Eurem Wunsch nachgehen, Meister Rikuo“, versicherte die junge Eisdämonin, „obwohl ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass er uns nur wieder einmal hereinlegt. Außerdem sollten wir die anderen benachrichtigen.“ „Dann bin ich wenigstens nicht die Einzige, die seinen verdammten Tricks ausgeliefert ist ...“, fügte sie noch trotzig in Gedanken hinzu.

 

Rikuo stimmte zu, und so begaben sich nach einem klärenden Gespräch im Nura-Haus am Abend noch Aotabo, Kubinashi, Kejoro und Kurotabo zum Anwesen der Keikains nach Kyoto, wo sie von Yura bereits sehnlichst erwartet wurden. „Es tut mir leid, niemand sonst hat die Sache sonderlich ernstgenommen“, lächelte Kubinashi entschuldigend, „und ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken. Immerhin geht es um Ryuji. Er ist ... Naja, nicht unbedingt unser beliebtestes Gesprächsthema.“ Yura schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich versteh schon. Ich danke euch trotzdem für die Hilfsbereitschaft.“ „Also“, warf Kejoro gelassen ein, „wohin ist er denn nun gegangen? Wir brauchen einen Ansatzpunkt, wenn wir ihn finden wollen.“

 

„Einer seiner Mitschüler hat ihn um Hilfe gebeten. Er versicherte uns vehement seinen Verdacht, von einem Monster verfolgt zu werden“, führte Yura aus, während sie losschlenderten, „Ryuji war erst skeptisch, aber als der Junge auch nach der Drohung, mit spontanem Haarausfall verflucht zu werden, nicht von seiner Meinung abrücken wollte, hat er nachgegeben. Jetzt wünschte ich, er hätte es nicht getan. Was, wenn es stimmte und ihm was passiert ist?“ Aotabo lachte abfällig: „Hört sich für mich eher nach ʼnem Dummen-Jungen-Streich an. Wahrscheinlich halten sie ihn irgendwo fest und erteilen ihm eine Lektion in Sachen Bescheidenheit. Ryuji hat eben so ʼne Art, die einen zu unbedachten Taten treiben kann ...“

 

Kurotabo widersprach zweifelnd: „Und du glaubst wirklich, dass sich Ryuji übertölpeln und tagelang einsperren lässt? Noch dazu von Normalsterblichen? Also, für mich hört sich das ziemlich ernst an!“ „Pass auf, was du sagst“, flüsterte ihm Kubinashi warnend ins Ohr und wies auf Yura, deren Schultern ein Stückchen zusammensackten, und fügte laut hinzu, „Es ist sicher alles halb so schlimm.“ Yuki Onna warf genervt ein: „Und wo sollen wir jetzt mit der Suche anfangen?“ Yura druckste herum: „Nun ja, das ist das Problem ... Sie sind von uns aus zusammen losgezogen, weil Ryuji überprüfen wollte, ob ihnen dieses ominöse Monster folgt. Sie hatten kein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen ... Ich habe deswegen keine Ahnung, wohin sie gegangen sein könnten.“ „Na toll“, stöhnte die Schneefrau, „die berüchtigte Nadel im Heuhaufen!“ Rikuo stieß sie verlegen an: „Das ist doch jetzt echt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Ungeduld! Tu einfach dein Bestes und halt die Augen offen!“

 

Mit dieser Anweisung streiften sie durch die Stadt, noch lange Zeit, nachdem die Sonne am Horizont untergegangen war und ließen sich schließlich erschöpft auf einer Bank in der Nähe des Haruyama-Parks nieder, um sich eine Runde kalte Getränke zu gönnen.

 

Yuki Onna strampelte mit den Beinen und raufte sich frustriert die Haare: „So wird das doch nie was! Wenn ihm echt was passiert ist, wird er wohl kaum seelenruhig durch die Straßen latschen, oder?!“ Ehe jemand etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte neben ihr eine dunkle Stimme und alle wandten sich Rikuos nächtlichem Alter Ego zu: „Sie hat nicht unrecht. Es wäre wohl wirklich ein Glücksgriff, sollten wir auf diese Weise Hinweise auf seinen Verbleib erhalten.“ Sie triumphierte: „Seht ihr?! Geben wir für heute lieber auf und überlegen uns morgen eine neue Strategie!“ Müde vom langen Wandern sprach sich niemand dagegen aus.

 

Yura seufzte nach einigen Sekunden und stand auf: „Trotzdem danke ich euch. Ich war wohl etwas zu optimistisch ...“ Tapfer lächelnd drehte sie sich um und wanderte auf den Eingang zum Park zu: „Ich suche noch ein bisschen weiter. Ich könnte eh nicht schlafen.“ Aotabo kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf: „Verzeih, dass es heute nichts gebracht hat. Aber morgen kannst du auf uns zählen!“ Sie lächelte, winkte und verschwand.

 

Alle Blicke richteten sich anklagend auf Yuki Onna, die trotzig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte: „Hey, es ist nicht meine Schuld!“ „Aber du bist immer so direkt“, tadelte Kejoro, „du solltest wirklich mal an deinem Taktgefühl arbeiten.“ Alles seufzten zustimmend, während Yuki Onna einen beleidigten Schmollmund zog.

 

\---

 

Yura schlich, beklommen an einem Daumennagel kauend, über den spärlich beleuchteten Kiesweg. Sie war schon längst darüber hinweg, sich nur Sorgen zu machen. Der Dämonen-Clan konnte es nicht wissen, aber drei Tage und Nächte kein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben, das war selbst für ihren durchtriebenen Bruder zu viel. Er war ein Riesenlügner und Falschspieler, manchmal auch unfair und rücksichtslos, aber nicht grausam. Seine Familie über sein Schicksal im Dunkeln zu lassen, vor allem in Anbetracht des Fluchs, war nicht seine Art. Sie wusste einfach, dass etwas passiert sein musste und ihn nicht finden zu können machte sie halb wahnsinnig. Wenn sie wenigstens seine Shikigamis hätte spüren können, doch diese waren entweder meilenweit entfernt oder inaktiv und das bedeutete, dass er nicht gefunden werden wollte, bewusstlos war – oder tot. Und es beruhigte sie nicht gerade, dass die negativen Möglichkeiten die einzige positive überwogen. Sie musste ihn finden. So bald wie möglich.

 

Jemand jenseits des Himmelzeltes schien ihr stummes Gebet erhört zu haben, denn als sie in die nächste Weggabelung einbog, nahm sie am Ende des Weges eine dunkle Silhouette wahr, die ihr unangenehm bekannt vorkam. Zuerst blieb sie verblüfft stehen, doch dann machte sie einige zögerliche Schritte auf die Gestalt zu, ungläubig und zu Recht misstrauisch. War es Zufall oder wurde nur endlich die stundenlange, hartnäckige Suche belohnt?

 

Oder war es eine Falle?

 

Immerhin hatte ihr Bruder einen Dämon unbekannten Ursprungs verfolgt. Oder wurde von ihm verfolgt. Wenn auch indirekt, denn das eigentliche Ziel war ja sein ... Wie auch immer!

 

„Ryuji?“

 

Ihre Stimme zerriss trotz aller Vorsicht die Stille abrupt und Yura zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Doch die Gestalt schien nicht im Geringsten überrascht von ihrem Auftauchen zu sein und drehte sich seelenruhig zu ihr um: „... Yura?“ Sie starrte eine Weile fassungslos, doch dann füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen der Erleichterung. Sie rannte geradewegs auf ihren Bruder zu. Jetzt würde er sich was anhören dürfen! „Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen?!“, klagte sie vorwurfsvoll, „Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, was-“

 

Er erwartete sie mit geöffneten Armen und einem glücklichen Lächeln, welches sich wie ein Lauffeuer auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte: „Yura! Bin ich froh, dich zu sehen!“

 

\---

 

Rikuo und seine Freunde sprangen alarmiert auf, als eine brachiale Explosion den Boden erbeben ließ. „Yura“, hauchte er nur atemlos und sprintete ohne nachzudenken los, die anderen dicht auf seinen Fersen. Waren ihnen der oder die Feinde gefolgt? Hatten sie etwa nur darauf gewartet, die Onmyoji allein antreffen zu können? Sofort machte er sich heftige Vorwürfe, seiner Freundin keine Begleitung angeboten zu haben. Sackten etwa Nurarihyons dämonische Gene durch und ließen seine Ritterlichkeit verrohen?!

 

Sie liefen so schnell, dass ihnen normale Blicke nicht folgen konnten und hatten die Stelle, an der einige entlaubte Bäume noch immer auf eine heftige Entladung hinwiesen, schon bald erreicht.

 

Das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen darbot, verschlug ihnen die Sprache.

 

Yura stand mitten auf dem Weg, in breitbeiniger Abwehrstellung mit beschworener Yomi Okuri Yura Max – und sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. Etwa fünfzig Meter entfernt von ihr lag zwischen gesplitterten Bäumen im Schein einer Laterne eine Person bewegungslos auf der Seite. Eine Schlitterspur zog sich zwischen den beiden entlang und verriet den Neuankömmlingen, dass das unglückliche Opfer das Projektil der Wasserkanone aus nächster Nähe abbekommen haben musste. Einige von ihnen wimmerten mitfühlend.

 

Yura tobte währenddessen wie eine Furie: „Wer bist du, du widerlicher stinkender Dreckskerl?! Was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?!“ Rikuo zückte Nenekirimaru: „Was geht hier vor? Warum hast du ... Ist das Ryuji?!“ „Ganz sicher nicht“, heulte sie aufgelöst, „Du hast sein Gesicht nicht gesehen! Er hat gelächelt, Rikuo! Nicht gegrient oder gefeixt oder gespottet! GELÄCHELT!!! Und er hat gesagt, dass er sich freut, mich zu sehen!“ Kugelrunde Augen starrten sie entgeistert von mehreren Seiten an.

 

In die folgende peinliche Stille hinein ertönte ein überzogenes Lachen: „Da ist wohl ein bisschen was schiefgelaufen, hm? Oh jemine, jemine, sie hat doch hoffentlich mein Püppchen nicht kaputtgemacht ...?“

 

Alle rissen die Köpfe hoch, als mehrere Schatten durch die Baumkronen huschten und sich drei davon neben dem Gefallenen zu menschlichen Silhouetten aufbauten. Die größte von ihnen beugte sich hinunter und strich dem Körper die Längsseite entlang: „Oh, gut, gut, es ist nicht so schlimm, ein oder zwei Rippen vielleicht, aber nichts, was es beeinträchtigen würde.“ Rikuo umklammerte sein Schwert fester: „Wer bist du? Gib dich zu erkennen!“ „Hm“, machte die Gestalt und richtete sich langsam wieder auf, „ich hätte nicht gedacht, jemanden von uns an der Seite einer Dämonenjägerin zu sehen. Nicht gut für euren Ruf, gar nicht gut. Das Publikum wird euch verabscheuen! Oh jemine, was machen wir jetzt nur? Ihr ruiniert die ganze Vorstellung!“ Nachdenklich legte sie eine Hand ans Kinn und trottete gedankenverloren hin und her, ehe sie offenbar eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Sie breitete die Arme weit aus: „Ganz gleich! Nur eine insignifikante Planänderung! Ich werde euch schon irgendwie passend integrieren, macht euch überhaupt keine Sorgen!“

 

„Wer bist du?!“

 

Rikuo wiederholte die Frage mit Nachdruck, als er begriff, dass er ignoriert worden war. Arme sanken ein wenig und die Gestalt schien sie zum ersten Mal als Individuen wahrzunehmen. Dann lachte sie nochmal: „Ich habe gelernt, dass es ungesund ist, Jägern meinen Namen zu verraten. Aber wenn ihr unbedingt eine Bezeichnung braucht ...“ Sie trat nach vorne ins matte Licht der Laternen und ihnen eröffnete sich der Blick auf ein großes, schlankes Wesen in klassisch geschnittenem, aber knallbuntem Anzug, dessen etwas zu lange Gliedmaßen deutliche Anzeichen dafür waren, dass sie es nicht mit einem Menschen zu tun hatten. Das schneeweiße Gesicht unter dem strohblonden, zurückgekämmten Haaransatz wies ein verstörendes, maskenartiges Grinsen auf, welches sich noch zusätzlich in die Länge zog, als sich die Freunde unversehens verspannten.

 

„Man nennt mich den Choreografen. Und ich lebe für die perfekte Show!“

 

Yura knirschte mit den Zähnen: „Wer will das schon wissen?! Was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?! Wo ist er?!“ Der maskenartige Kopf legte sich verwirrt schief: „Aber was sagst du denn da, Fräulein? Liegt er nicht direkt hinter mir?“ „Hör auf zu lügen“, donnerte sie, „Das ist er ganz sicher nicht!“ Beunruhigenderweise verzog sich die Maske zu einer mitleidigen Fratze: „Oh jemine. Nun hör sich das einer an.“ Der Choreograf wandte sich nach hinten und vollführte eine hebende Geste, woraufhin sich der Oberkörper des am Boden Liegenden wie durch Zauberhand aufrichtete: „Dein eigenes Schwesterherz erkennt dich nicht! Armes, armes Püppchen!“ Der Schatten rieb sich wortlos die Augen und die beiden Silhouetten neben ihm beugten sich zu ihm herunter und klopften ihm tröstend auf die Schultern.

 

Niemandem behagte die geräuschlose Darstellung sonderlich, und so trat Aotabo vor und schwenkte ungeduldig eine Faust: „Hör auf mit diesem gruseligen Mist und rück schon mit der Sprache raus! Vielleicht kommst du dann mit ʼner Tracht Prügel davon!“ Der schlaksige Dämon legte sich nachdenklich einen Finger an die Lippen: „Dass ihr euch so hartnäckig weigert, die Wahrheit anzuerkennen, die euch auf dem Silbertablett serviert wird! Das heißt wohl, dass ich noch etwas an seiner Performance arbeiten muss, was? Nun, für dieses Mal gestatte ich euch ausnahmsweise einen kleinen Einblick in meine Kunst. Seht es als Entschädigung für die misslungene Vorstellung an.“

 

Er wies seine drei Begleiter mit einem Fingerzeig an näherzukommen und sie traten im völligen Einklang, mit leeren Pupillen und groteskem, seligem Strahlen neben ihn ins Licht. Yura wurde blass, was Rikuo sofort bemerkte: „Was ist los?“ „Der ... der Linke ... Das ist der Junge, der Ryuji um Hilfe gebeten hat ...“, stotterte sie leise. Der Choreograf hatte es gehört und grinste breit: „Ah, richtig, meine beiden neuesten Errungenschaften! Sie passen wunderbar zusammen! Chiharu-Schätzchen, Ryuji-Liebling, rückt doch ein bisschen zusammen, damit sie eure Harmonie bestaunen können!“

 

Der blonde Junge stützte sich verführerisch lächelnd lässig mit dem Ellenbogen auf der Schulter seines Nebenmanns ab, der in eine arrogante Pose, wie sie nur einer fertigbringen konnte, verfiel.

 

Yura feuerte.

 

Der Schuss verfehlte sein Ziel nicht, doch als sich aufgewirbelter Staub und triefende Blätter legten, erkannten sie Ofudas, die die Gruppe um den Dämon herum vor dem Verderben beschützt hatten und nun langsam zerbröselten. „Oh jemine“, seufzte der Choreograf, „so hitzig! So laut! So völlig ignorant gegenüber der Schönheit der Kunst! Und da wundert es alle, dass ich keine Frauen sammle!“ Er trat von hinten an Ryuji heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf den schwarzen Haarschopf: „Und nur dafür eine solche Menge spirituelle Kraft verbraucht! Was für ein Monster deine Schwester ist, du Ärmster.“ Die „Puppe“ gab ein tonloses, leidendes, völlig überzogenes Seufzen von sich und Yuras Augenbraue zuckte. Kejoro warf ein: „Du ... sammelst Männer?“ Der Choreograf schenkte ihr sofort seine volle Aufmerksamkeit: „Männer, Jugendliche, Kinder ... Ja, sie alle. Nur attraktiv müssen sie sein! Frauen sind ... lästig, um nur einen Punkt zu nennen. Obwohl du eine recht angenehme Stimme hast, wie ich zugeben muss. Schade, dass du kein Mensch bist, meine Liebe.“

 

„Du sammelst nur Menschen?“

 

„Korrekt. Menschen ... Sie sind so interessant! Hochnäsig, überlegen ... Und so einfach zu manipulieren.“

 

„Ha“, schrie Yura triumphierend, „schon allein deshalb kann das nicht mein Bruder sein! Er würde sich nie von jemandem wie dir Befehle erteilen lassen!“ Der Choreograf schüttelte seufzend den Kopf: „Oh, so lästig. Blind für alles, was sich ihrem Verstand entzieht. Aber erklär mir doch bitte eins ...“ Er schnippte mit den Fingern und augenblicklich umschwebte eine Art fliegende Umkleidekabine die „Puppe“.

 

Als sie sich auflöste, gab sie Ryuji frei, halb bewusstlos und offensichtlich zu erschöpft, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Seine Knie knickten ein und er wäre unter den schockierten Blicken der Betrachter ungebremst zu Boden gestürzt, hätte ihn der Choreograf nicht am Nacken gepackt und aufrecht gehalten: „Dafür, dass es nicht dein Bruder ist, hat er aber eine Menge Erinnerungen an dich als seine Schwester!“ Yura begann zu zittern: „... Wa... Was ... Wie kann das ... Ryuji ...?“ Matte graue Augen richteten sich auf sie und in ihnen erkannte sie beispiellose Wut. Wut auf den Choreografen. Wut auf sich selbst. Und Wut auf sie, weil sie den Gegner noch immer nicht erledigt hatte.

 

Sie hatte beinahe ihren Bruder ins Jenseits befördert – und er hatte es mitbekommen. Sie hätte sich am liebsten in den nächsten Flieger nach Übersee gesetzt.

 

Rikuo verspannte sich: „Das ist ... ‚Furcht‘!“ „Absolut korrekt, mein attraktiver junger Freund“, lobte der Dämon, „Genau das ist meine Fähigkeit. Verwandeln. Manipulieren. Fesseln.“ Er strich voller Begeisterung Ryujis Gesicht und einen Teil seiner Brust entlang, was ihm einen hochgiftigen Blick einbrachte, dem er keine Beachtung schenkte. Die anderen folgten seiner Hand voller Unbehagen eine schwarzweiße Halbmaske entlang, die Ryujis unteres Gesicht verdeckte und wie ein Knebel wirkte, an einer schneeweißen Zwangsjacke vorbei, die ihm die Arme auf den Rücken drehte, bis zu einer weißen, mit Eisenringen beschwerten Hose hinab, deren Gewicht unzweifelhaft seine Beweglichkeit einschränkte. „Ich fessele ihren Geist“, lenkte sie die quäkende Stimme von dem verstörenden Anblick ab, „und lasse ihre Hüllen tanzen!“ Der Choreograf lachte und ließ die beiden anderen Jungen begeistert Beifall klatschen: „Keine Widerworte, keine Starallüren, keine Fremdeinwirkung! Der perfekte Weg zur perfekten Show!“ Er grinste Yura an: „Wisst ihr, für gewöhnlich kümmern mich die Familienangelegenheiten meiner Puppen ja nicht, wenn ich nicht unbedingt eine Komödie aufführen will. Aber das Haupthaus eines Onmyoji-Clans ist da natürlich etwas anderes! Ich habe mir deswegen einige Geheimnisse von Ryulein erzählen lassen. Und jetzt bietet sich mir die Chance, das Oberhaupt zu erledigen!“ Kurotabo fragte misstrauisch: „Was hast du davon, sie zu töten? Gehört das zu deiner Show dazu?“ „Unsinn“, zeterte der Choreograf da drauflos, „als ob so ein lästiges, lästiges Ding zur Perfektion beitragen könnte!“

 

„Also?“

 

Er breitete wahnsinnig lachend die Arme aus und ohne Halt musste Ryuji stöhnend auf die Knie sinken: „Promotion natürlich! Wenn ich das Oberhaupt eines starken Onmyoji-Clans ausschalte, bringt das mächtig Publicity! Ich selbst habe ja kein Interesse daran, ein Star zu werden, aber meine Püppchen! Sie werden berühmt! Alle werden meine Show sehen wollen! Sie werden sich um die Karten reißen!“ „Wow“, flüsterte Aotabo seinen Freunden zu, „der hat sie echt nicht mehr alle beisammen. Selbst für einen Dämonen, meine ich ...“ Sie pflichteten ihm schweigend bei.

 

„Genug geredet! THE SHOW MUST GO ON!!!“

 

Ryuji schreckte auf und schien Yura etwas zurufen zu wollen, was jedoch von dem Knebel unterbunden wurde und die drei „Puppen“ wurden zeitgleich von schwebenden Garderoben umgeben, die sie wie Karussells umschwirrten und dabei ominös glitzerten. Der Choreograf rief laut vernehmlich: „Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich noch gar nicht recht weiß, womit ich Ihnen einheizen möchte, verehrtes Publikum! Lassen wir uns doch einfach überraschen, in Ordnung?“ Erneut schnippte er mit den Fingern und als die Hüllen fielen, applaudierte er zufrieden: „Natürlich! Das Fräulein scheint es zu genießen, scharf zu schießen! Heizt ihr ordentlich ein, Gringos!“

 

Ryuji richtete sich langsam auf, mit zwei Fingern an der Krempe seines Cowboyhuts, unter der er bedrohlich hervorschaute. Blitzschnell fuhren seine Hände zu den beiden Pistolen, die er am Gürtel trug und zogen sie. Finster lächelnd visierte er die Freunde mit überkreuzten Armen an. Seine Begleiter taten es ihm gleich.

 

Und der Choreograf verschmolz wieder mit der Dunkelheit.

 

„Du feiges Schwein“, brüllte Yura panisch und wich der ersten gegnerischen Salve nur mit Rikuos Hilfe aus, „Komm sofort zurück und kämpf!“ „Oh jemine, jemine“, ertönte es fast mitleidig aus der Umgebung, „keine Ahnung vom Theater. Der Intendant hält sich immer im Hintergrund, lästiges Fräulein. In Ausnahmefällen lässt er sich vielleicht am Schluss von der Menge bejubeln ... Aber in eurem Fall muss ich wohl darauf verzichten, weil ihr ... Nun ja ... tot sein werdet!“

 

Mit einem wütenden Schrei machte sie Anstalten, Hagun zu beschwören und blind durch die Gegend zu schießen, doch Rikuo rief ihr, während er sich unter dem Kugelhagel wegduckte, drängend zu: „Spar deine Kräfte! Wir wissen nicht, wie stark dieser Typ ist! Wenn du Hagun schon jetzt ausreizt, versagst du vielleicht, wenn es drauf ankommt!“ Sie knirschte zornentbrannt mit den Zähnen, wusste sie doch, dass er recht hatte. „Ryuji, ich weiß, dass du mich hörst“, schrie sie stattdessen verzweifelt und quiekte entsetzt, als er mit Gewehrfeuer antwortete, „Kämpf dagegen an!“ „Denk doch mal nach“, brüllte ihr Yuki Onna entgegen, „meinst du, er hätte es soweit kommen lassen, wenn das so einfach wäre?!“

 

Kejoro und Kubinashi hasteten an Rikuos Seite. „Ryuji sah nicht gut aus“, flüsterte die Dämonenfrau ihren Freunden zu, „Der Choreograf hat von Rippen gesprochen. Glaubt ihr, dass ... dass diese ‚Puppen‘ verletzt sind?“ In diesem Moment sprang Ryuji ab und machte einen hohen Salto über Aotabos Kopf hinweg, ohne damit aufzuhören, ihn mit Kugeln zu beharken. „Ich fürchte, er beachtet die natürlichen Schmerzgrenzen der Menschen nicht“, vermutete Kubinashi, „Sie können sich ja nicht wehren, sich nicht mal beschweren! Sie können es nur ertragen. Oder eben nicht.“ Und wie aufs Stichwort fiel der unbekannte Junge in unheimlicher Stille einfach um. „Oh jemine“ ertönte es bedauernd, „schon wieder eins kaputt. Und es war so ein feines Püppchen ... Nun, cʼest la vie. Oder besser gesagt, cʼest la mort!“ Die „Furcht“ verflüchtigte sich und ließ einen blutverschmierten, bizarr verdrehten Körper zurück, der den Betrachtern Übelkeit bescherte. „Kejoro“, ordnete Rikuo nur tonlos an und verließ sich darauf, dass sie ihn verstand. Sie nickte: „Verlasst Euch auf mich.“ Und mit einem Wimpernschlag waren sie und das Opfer verschwunden.

 

„Hm“, seufzte es um sie herum, „da rennt sie, bemüht sich, obwohl es doch schon kaputt ist? Aber was sollʼs, es gibt haufenweise Nachwuchsstars! Mitsuki-Häschen! Du bist dran!“ Ein neuer Schatten trat aus dem Dickicht der Bäume hervor. Mit ihm zusammen hielt es der Choreograf für angemessen, das Thema zu wechseln, denn erneut wurden seine Gefangenen funkelnd umhüllt. Gleich darauf standen der Gruppe drei Weltraumpolizisten in futuristischen Kampfanzügen gegenüber, deren blinkende Gewehre bedrohlich summten und klickten. „Oh, Science Fiction“, jubelte es ihnen in die Ohren, „Eine großartige Gelegenheit, der sinnlosen Gewalt so richtig freien Lauf zu lassen! Ich bin ja so aufgeregt!“ Ohne Vorwarnung zischten Rikuo und seinen Freunden Laserstrahlen entgegen und sie sprangen schockiert zurück, um anschließend in einer fast komikhaften Hetzjagd im Kreis zu rennen. Aotabo schrie zermürbt: „Scheibenkleister! Erzählt mir nicht, dass wir nichts anderes tun können, als uns hier wie Kleinvieh durch die Gegend scheuchen zu lassen?!“ Er kreischte entsetzt, als ein gut platzierter Treffer sein Gesäß in Brand steckte. Kubinashi, der neben ihm her hetzte, entgegnete nicht minder angefressen: „Solange wir keinen verdammt guten Plan haben, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig! Wir dürfen die Menschen nicht in Gefahr bringen!“ Er wich einer Salve aus, indem sich sein Körper duckte, während sein Kopf in die Höhe schnellte. Sie traf stattdessen Yuki Onnas Ärmel, der sich auf der Stelle in Luft auflöste. „Pass doch auf, wo du hinzielst, du Rüpel“, keifte sie aufgebracht und vergaß in ihrer Entrüstung, weiter zu fliehen. Als sie sich umdrehte, um ihrem Unmut mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, stupste ihre Nasenspitze gegen den Lauf eines Gewehrs.

 

Chiharu drückte ohne zu zögern ab und sie überlebte es nur, weil ihr Kubinashi den Körper in die Seite rammte. Sie stöhnte schmerzerfüllt, als sie unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlug: „AU! So ein Mist! Das ist unfair! Sie sind nur so dreist, weil wir uns nicht wehren dürfen!“ Sie bedeckte sich quiekend das Haupt, als ihr erneut tödliches Licht entgegen raste. Doch der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus. Sie öffnete die Augen und erkannte erleichtert den Rücken ihres jungen Herrn. Rikuo zerteilte mit seinem Schwert nahezu mühelos einen Schuss nach dem anderen, ehe er es lässig schulterte: „Das ist nicht allzu schwer. Diese Laser sind nur gebündelte dämonische Energie. Sie sind Nenekirimaru in keinster Hinsicht gewachsen.“ Er wandte sich an Yuki Onna: „Bist du in Ordnung?“ Sie nickte aufatmend. Im nächsten Moment verzog sich ihr Gesicht jedoch zu einer schockierten Fratze: „PASST AUF!!!“ Er drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um eine lange, scharfe Klinge davon abzuhalten, ihm den Kopf abzuhacken.

 

Chiharus emotionsloses Lächeln ließ ihn erschaudern und er presste noch etwas nachdrücklicher gegen, als die Schneide des Samuraischwerts einen feinen Streifen seines Kimonokragens abtrennte. Für einen normalen Hochschüler besaß der Junge enorme Kraft. Kubinashi hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, den unbekannten Jungen von Yura fernzuhalten und selbst Kurotabo als Schwertmeister hatte große Schwierigkeiten, den unermüdlich angreifenden Ryuji mit so sanfter Gewalt wie möglich zurückzudrängen. „Jetzt ist es japanische Geschichte“, brummte er finster und schwang Nenekirimaru in hohem Bogen aufwärts, um seinem kräftigen, aber nichtsdestotrotz ungeübten Gegner das Schwert aus den Händen zu schlagen. Auf einen Pfiff hin sprangen die drei wie Samurai gerüstete „Puppen“ zurück und sammelten sich einige Meter entfernt zwischen vom Mond erleuchteten Bäumen. „Nein, nein, nein, nein“, beklagte sich der Choreograf und landete direkt vor ihnen, „Wenn ihr alle so herum hüpft, wird das doch nie was mit dem Töten!“ Aotabo streckte ihm zerzaust einen Mittelfinger entgegen: „Isʼ ja auch der Sinn der Sache, du Hornochse!“ Der Choreograf legte jammernd eine Hand an die Stirn: „Oh jemine, wie kann ich euch nur dazu überreden, friedlich zu sterben? Habt ihr keine Idee, Kinderchen?“ Er klatschte in die Hände und augenblicklich standen drei Pop-Idole hinter ihm.

 

Während Chiharu und Mitsuki ihn mit Gitarre, Keyboard und Backgroundstimmen begleiteten, sang Ryuji mit sanfter Stimme in sein Mikrofon: „Thereʼs a place youʼre always welcome, thatʼs as nice as it can be. Everyone can get in ʼcause itʼs absolutely free ...“ Er bewegte sich im Rhythmus der Musik auf seinen Gitarristen zu und sein dunkelgrünes, figurbetontes Shirt kontrastierte mit Chiharus gelber Weste und schwarzem Kopftuch, als sie ihren Zuschauern, Rücken an Rücken gelehnt, kess zuzwinkerten: „[Thatʼs Death](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fczjCi73So8)! No need to take a breath! Just lie around all day, with not a single bill to pay ... Hooray!“ Kurotabo hob erstaunt eine Braue: „Sie können also sprechen, aber offenbar nur Worte, die er ihnen in den Mund legt ...“ Aotabo wich angewidert zurück: „Haltet Ryuji von mir fern! Der benimmt sich normal schon besorgniserregend, aber das hier ist furchteinflößend!“ Er sah Yura von der Seite an und stutzte verwirrt: „Häh? Was ʼn mit dir los, Kleine? Nicht, dass ichʼs nicht verstehen würde, aber du siehst aus, als hättest du ʼn Geist gesehen?“ Yuras Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre Augen wirkten seltsam verträumt. Nachdenklich murmelte sie: „Ähm ... Hat mein Bruder schon immer so gut ausgesehen?“ Yuki Onna herrschte sie aufgebracht an: „Das ist doch jetzt total nebensächlich!“ Das Mikrofon prallte an ihrem Kopf ab und gegen Yuras Stirn. Ryuji, noch in Pitcherpose, warf ihnen charmant lächelnd eine Kusshand zu und beide erschauerten. „Ich glaube, das ist seine Art, euch zur Konzentration aufzufordern“, mutmaßte Kubinashi, „und mir scheint es nicht ganz eindeutig, ob dieser Angriff vollständig gegen seinen Willen geschehen ist ...“ Sie sprangen zur Seite, als ihnen die Musikinstrumente entgegen geschleudert wurden.

 

„Ein Jammer“, schnaufte der Choreograf beleidigt, „nicht einmal Showbizz fesselt euch? Dabei ist es derzeit ein unglaublich beliebtes Genre!“ Er beäugte seine Werke: „Sind sie euch etwa nicht sexy genug?“ Er schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin Ryuji in ein Mikogewand gehüllt wurde, Chiharu in eine Schulmädchenuniform und Mitsuki in einen eleganten Bürozweiteiler, komplett mit Ausschnitt, Minirock und Stöckelschuhen. Ein anschließendes dumpfes Poltern erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und als er sich wieder seinem Publikum zuwandte, legte er angenehm überrascht beide Hände an die Wangen: „Oh, meine Güte, hätte ich gewusst, dass Gender Bender einen solchen Effekt auf euch ausübt, hätte ich es sofort angewandt!“

 

Yura war die Erste, die sich wieder aufzurappeln schaffte. Düster grinsend wischte sie sich Reste von Erbrochenem vom Kinn: „... Ich werde mich nicht damit zufriedengeben, dich zu töten. Nein, ich werde dich so lange leiden lassen, bis du dir wünschst, nie geboren worden zu sein.“ Yuki Onna wälzte sich noch immer am Boden, unentwegt „Meine Augen! Meine Augen!!!“ schreiend, während die anderen, sich die Köpfe haltend und hysterisch zu sich selbst brabbelnd, energisch auf den Füßen hin und her wippten. Nur Rikuo blieb von der heftigen psychologischen Attacke völlig unbeeindruckt. Stattdessen fragte er ruhig: „Ist das alles, was du kannst? Große Sprüche klopfen und Männer in Frauenkleider stecken?“ Der Choreograf blitzte ihn zornig an, lächelte dann jedoch hinterhältig und beugte sich zu Ryuji herunter: „Für Verräter wie euch reicht es vollkommen aus. Denn dafür, dass du ein so beeindruckendes Schwert führst, hattest du bis jetzt noch keine großartige Gelegenheit, es gegen mich einzusetzen, nicht wahr?“ Er strahlte verdächtig und hob das Kinn des Jungen ein wenig an: „Und das nur Dank meines kleinen Ryuleins! Er ist ein Engel, hab ich recht?“

 

Mit Entsetzen erkannten sie, dass der Dämon drauf und dran war, seine „Priesterin“ zu küssen. Und mit wachsendem Übelkeitsgefühl auch, dass diese ihm entgegen aller Vermutungen beinahe begierig entgegensteuerte!

 

Yuki Onna heulte Zeter und Mordio: „HÖRT ENDLICH AUF DAMIT! Ich werde für mindestens zwei Monate Alpträume haben!“ Yura hingegen stieß einen durch Mark und Bein gehenden Schrei aus, als sie endgültig Hagun aktivierte und ihren Bruder gerade noch vor der sexuellen Belästigung errettete. Die Gegner stoben auseinander. Kurotabo stand so würdig wie möglich, allerdings bewusst mit dem Rücken zum Geschehen gewandt, auf und erinnerte sie: „Diese Kinder können doch nichts dafür! All ihre Bewegungen werden gesteuert!“ Beide Mädchen begannen, frustriert auf den Daumennageln zu kauen. „Augen auf die Bühne, verehrtes Publikum“, röhrte es ihnen da in die Ohren, „sonst sind unsere Jungstars schnell eingeschnappt!“ „Kuro! Vorsicht“, brüllte Aotabo und warf sich geistesgegenwärtig zwischen den Hinterkopf seines Freundes und einen Fußball, der wie aus dem Nichts angeschossen kam. Er traf ihn so hart am Kinn, dass er nach hinten geschleudert wurde und den Kampfmönch dabei unter sich begrub. Der Choreograf hatte einmal mehr die Kostüme gewechselt. Chiharu, im Kickertrikot, Shorts und Spikes, stand noch immer grinsend in Schussposition neben Ryuji, der kaugummikauend, mit einer Baseballuniform bekleidet, einen faustgroßen, weißen Ball nur mit Hilfe seines Schlägers in der Luft hielt. Mitsuki dribbelte währenddessen sichtlich gelangweilt einen Basketball auf die Erde, das rote Achselshirt und die dünne Sporthose betonten seine beachtlich durchtrainierten Muskeln.

 

„Game is O~N!“

 

Erneut fanden sich die Freunde auf der Flucht vor gut gezielten, knallharten Treffern wieder und Kubinashi brummte nur trocken: „Wenigstens tut es jetzt nicht mehr weh, sie anzusehen ...“ Yuki Onna heulte: „Sprich es nicht an! Sprich es nie wieder an! Ich schwöre, wenn er deinetwegen auf komische Ideen kommt, verwandle ich dich in eine Eisskulptur und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!“ Der Choreograf erschien direkt neben ihr und legte irritiert den Kopf schief: „Hm? Aber liebes Kind, ich muss dir sagen, dass Transvestie derzeit ganz groß in Mode ist! Todschick, um nicht zu sagen, absolut in! Ebenso wie die gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe ist es total im Kommen, nicht nur in Szenenkreisen! Wo hast du bisher dein Leben verbracht?! Am Grunde des Bermudadreiecks?!“ Sie schnappte empört nach Luft, über seine Beleidigungen hinweg vergessend, dass sie eigentlich wegen der plötzlichen Nähe hätte zurückschrecken müssen. „Die Moderne ist ja so freizügig“, schwärmte er voller Begeisterung, „Was damals Tabuthemen waren, die nur hinter sorgsam verriegelten Türen praktiziert wurden, wird heutzutage regelrecht zelebriert! Sittenverfall! Traditionssterben! Sodom und Gomorra! Cʼest très magnifique!“ Er stierte sie breit grinsend an: „Du bist eine Quelle der Inspiration, Kleine! Oh, du hast mich auf eine wunderbare Idee gebracht! Vergiss Krimi! Vergiss Tragödien! Vergiss Slapstick!“ Yuki Onnas optimistische Art machte sich bemerkbar und auch ihr Konkurrenzbewusstsein gegenüber der anderen jungen Frauen in Rikuos Leben, als sie stolz auf Yura hinabblickte und hochnäsig betonte: „Hast du gehört? Ich inspiriere ihn!“ Die Onmyoji entgegnete mit spitzer Zunge: „Meinst du wirklich, dass das ein Grund zum Prahlen ist? Was immer jetzt kommt, du hast es zu verantworten!“ Diese Erkenntnis reichte aus, um die Schneefrau in heftigen Schweißfluss ausbrechen zu lassen.

 

„Exklusiv für die Damen im Publikum präsentiere ich heute eine unglaubliche, eine herzerwärmende, eine nahezu märchenhafte Geschichte!“

 

Der Choreograf wirbelte um die eigene Achse und rief seine drei „Puppen“ zurück, die noch auf dem Weg zu ihm von den Garderoben umhüllt wurden: „Eine Show voller Gefühle, Spannungen und Wirrungen! Eine Beziehung, der Traum aller jungen Mädchen!“ Sie hatten ihn erreicht und er breitete mit unverhohlenem Enthusiasmus die Arme weit aus: „Ladys und Gentlemen! Ich präsentiere Ihnen voller Stolz ...“ Die Vorhänge verschwanden und die drei Jungs hingen, knieten und standen an ihn gepresst da. Alle trugen ein- und dieselbe Schuluniform und schmachteten ihn an wie die einzige ihrer Aufmerksamkeit noch würdige Person auf der ganzen Welt.

 

„SHO~NEN A~I!!!“

 

Yura und Yuki Onna fielen sich gurgelnd in die Arme und hintenüber. Rikuo, Kurotabo und Kubinashi starrten das Ensemble betont ausdruckslos an und Aotabo murmelte nur leise: „Das ist ein sehr, sehr kranker Typ ...“ Ihre wenig begeisterten Reaktionen ignorierend strich der Choreograf seinen beiden nächsten Gefangenen selig lächelnd über die Rückseiten und kam Ryujis Gesicht einmal mehr gefährlich nahe: „Meine niedlichen Schüler! Sie leben für ihren Lehrer, wisst ihr? Sie würden alles für mich tun. Nicht wahr, Ryuji-Liebling?“ Auch dieses Mal reckte ihm der Junge mehr als willig, beinahe verzweifelt, den Kopf entgegen und entgegen der um ihn herum ausbrechenden Würgegeräusche runzelte Rikuo nachdenklich die Stirn.

 

Yura trennte die Truppe einmal mehr gewaltsam mit Hagun. Sie war außer sich vor Zorn und schickte außer einem dritten Schuss, der ins Leere ging, dem Choreografen zusätzlich ihren Samuraigeist Bukyoku hinterher, der jedoch ebenso wenig gegen den höchst agilen Feind ausrichten konnte. Ihr Eingriff hatte lediglich wieder einen von Ryujis Abwehrzaubern zur Folge und Rikuo, nun aufmerksamer als noch wenige Minuten zuvor, beobachtete das Gesicht des Onmyoji mit steigender Verwunderung. Ryuji schien auffällig schlecht gelaunt, schien es geradezu zu verurteilen, dass seine Schwester die Intimitäten zwischen ihm und seinem Häscher immer und immer wieder unterband. Gehörte das zu seiner „Rolle“? War er sauer als „Schüler, der seinen Lehrer liebte“? War es wirklich nur der Einfluss des Dämons? „Wie unhöflich“, höhnte dieser, während er Bukyoku mit einigen hohen Sprüngen auswich, „sie kann nicht einmal das Entree abwarten! Weist diese Delinquenten in ihre Schranken, meine süßen Schüler!“

 

Obwohl zahlenmäßig überlegen, hatte Rikuos Gruppe große Schwierigkeiten, ihre Gegner zurückzudrängen, denn nun griffen diese ohne jede Waffe an, was sie wiederum höchst verletzlich gegenüber bewaffneter Gegenwehr machte. Und sie weiter zu verletzen war das Letzte, was die Freunde riskieren wollten. Im Gegensatz dazu wiesen die drei „Schuljungen“ plötzlich ein erstaunliches Maß an Kampfsporterfahrung auf und als Aotabo dies kommentierte, rief Yura beinahe stolz: „Mein Bruder hat den ersten Dan in Jiu Jiutsu!“ Sie quiekte entsetzt und hastete zur Seite, als eine Faust neben ihr die Rinde eines Baums zum Bröckeln brachte und ihr das leise Knacken von Knochen den Magen umdrehte: „A... aber ich muss zugeben, dass sie sich auch ohne jegliches Vorwissen ziemlich gut schlagen ...“ Nicht nur Ryuji war erstaunlich kampferprobt. Auch Mitsuki und Chiharu setzten sich gegen alle Anstrengungen ihrer Gegner durch. Rikuo wich einige schnelle Schritte zurück und blockte Ryujis Faust mit der Schwertscheide ab: „Warum tust du das, Ryuji?! Komm wieder zu Sinnen! Du bist stärker als das!“ Der Junge strahlte ihn voller Unschuld an: „Unserem Lehrer darf kein Leid geschehen! Er ist unser Ein und Alles! Solange wir an seiner Seite sind, werdet ihr ihm kein Haar krümmen!“ Er sprang auf seine Hände und trat Rikuo einen Fuß unters Kinn. Der Halbdämon grunzte schmerzerfüllt und taumelte ein Stück zurück, überwältigt vom Geschick seines Gegners.

 

Als sie mit ansehen musste, wie sich Mitsukis Zeige- und Mittelfinger zum dritten Mal in unnatürliche Richtungen verbogen, platzte Yura endgültig der Kragen. Mit einem zornigen Schrei beschwor sie Rentei Rokuson Hagan, um dem Kampf mit ihren Götterpfeilen endgültig ein Ende zu bereiten. Sie feuerte blindlings auf den wie ein Irrer im Hintergrund umher tänzelnden Choreografen, ohne auf ihren Vorrat an spiritueller Kraft Rücksicht zu nehmen. Kubinashi hastete hinter sie und packte ihren Arm, um sie an weiterem Kahlschlag zu hindern: „Yura, beruhige dich! Du darfst die Menschen nicht treffen!“ Sie kreischte außer sich, während ihr die Tränen der Wut von den Wangen rannen: „Wenn wir so weitermachen, brechen sie sich jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib! Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende! Das würde Ryuji sagen!“ Und bevor der Kopflose reagieren konnte, hatte sie einen weiteren Schuss abgegeben.

 

Sie traf Ryuji, der sich einmal mehr schützend vor seinem Häscher aufgebaut hatte. Die Talismane zerbarsten beim Aufprall und durch die Wucht rauschte der Junge rücklings an dem Choreografen vorbei. Weniger als der eigentliche Treffer jedoch fuhr Yura der langgezogene Schrei ihres Namens ins Mark, den er ausstieß, ehe er gegen einen Baum prallte und reglos liegen blieb. Der Dämon legte künstlich besorgt eine Hand über den Mund, als Yura stumm vor Schreck zitternd auf die Knie sank und sich ihre Beschwörung langsam in Luft auflöste: „Oh-oh. Jetzt hast du aber eine dicke Knarre verwendet! Hast du denn gar keine Angst, dass ich mal jemanden zum Schutz einsetzen könnte, der sich nicht so effektiv zur Wehr setzen kann wie Ryulein?“ Und wie aufs Stichwort traten unzählige Schatten, die sich bis zu Yuras Ausbruch in der Dunkelheit versteckt gehalten hatten, vor und lauerten in erwartungsvoller Anspannung. Sie schlichen sich von allen Seiten an, leise, bedrohlich, furchtlos.

 

Rikuos Freunde zogen sich um ihn herum zusammen, ohne dabei die anrückenden Gefahren aus den Augen zu lassen. Aotabo schnaufte eingeschüchtert, auch wenn er dies niemals eingestanden hätte: „Schei... Sind das alles Menschen? Und wir dürfen ihnen nicht zusetzen?“ „Nicht zu sehr“, bestätigte Rikuo schlicht, „Wenn ihr eure Wut an jemandem auslassen wollt, hebt sie euch für den großen Boss auf.“ Sie verdeutlichten ihre Zustimmung mit einem kollektiven Brummen und spannten ihre Glieder an, jederzeit bereit zum Sprung. Yura zitterte vor Wut und Verzweiflung: „So viele ... Hast du so auch meinen Bruder besiegen können? Hast du dich feige hinter all den armen Leuten versteckt?!“ „Ja~ha“, jubelte der Choreograf ungerührt, „Es war herzerwärmend, wie er versucht hat, mich mit seinen zugegebenermaßen recht gewieften Tricks aus der Deckung zu locken! Nachdem dann aber eine seiner gefährlicheren Fallen von einer meiner kleineren Püppchen ausgelöst worden ist, hat er sich klugerweise dazu entschlossen, keinen weiteren Widerstand zu leisten. Es hätte mich auch sehr geärgert, ein solch vielversprechendes Exemplar wie ihn aufgeben zu müssen. Schon interessant, wie hart ein Onmyoji gegen Dämonen vorgeht und wie weich er im Angesicht eines heulenden Balges wird ...“ „Klingt nicht nach Ryuji“, stellte Yuki Onna sachlich fest, „der ist doch ein Misanthrop der übelsten Sorte!“

 

„Nun, seine genaue Wortfolge lautete ‚Ich hab keinen Bock auf Kindergarten, also lass die kleinen Bastarde gehen und ich denke darüber nach, den Bannkreis unter deinen Füßen zu deaktivieren‘.“

 

„Ah.“

 

Der Choreograf drehte sich lachend im Kreis: „Aber er hätte es sowieso nicht getan. Ich stand nicht allein in dem Kreis und mit einem Angriff hätte er einige meiner Schätzchen zerschlagen. Doch es war ein fairer Tausch. Auf die Kleinen muss ich sowieso nicht lange verzichten. Sie sind am einfachsten zu sammeln!“ „Genug“, brüllte Aotabo zornig, „Du wirst bald keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen, Hand an irgendjemanden zu legen, du Monster!“ Der Choreograf hob eine Augenbraue: „Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr Dämonen seid? Ihr klingt eher wie aus einem schlechten Heldenepos entsprungen! Aber egal. ‚Monster‘ ist ein gutes Stichwort, mein übergewichtiger Freund. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr es mit einigen zu tun bekämet? Da könnt ihr gleich Nachhilfe in dämonisch korrektem Verhalten nehmen!“ Er hob die Arme und rief bis in die Baumkronen hinein: „ALLE! HORROR! SCHRECKEN! GEISTERSTUNDE!!!“

 

Die inzwischen nur zu gut bekannte Garderobe wickelte sich zu ihrem Schrecken dieses Mal um Rikuos Gruppe und als er geistesgegenwärtig mit Nenekirimaru durch den schwarzen Stoff schnitt und die Fetzen sich in alle Winde verstreuten, sahen sie sich einer geifernden Horde Skelette, Vampire, Außerirdischer, Hexen, Mumien und anderen bizarren Kreaturen der Alptraumdimensionen gegenüber. Sie bekamen keine Möglichkeit zum Luftholen, als sich die Meute geschlossen auf sie stürzte.

 

„Was soll ich nur tun?“, überlegte Rikuo fieberhaft zwischen Ausweichmanövern und so beherrschten Hieben wie möglich, „Es geht nicht anders, wir müssen sie einzeln ausschalten. Aber es sind so viele ...“ Ein Glückstreffer warf einen seiner Gegner bewusstlos zu Boden und die „Furcht“ verschwand. Rikuo atmete erleichtert auf, als auch seine Freunde einige ihrer Angreifer problemlos niederzuschlagen schafften, ohne ihnen weitere nennenswerte Verletzungen zuzufügen. Doch trotzdem konnte er ihre Anzahl noch immer nicht überschauen. Rings um ihn herum huschte, sprang und stürmte es so scharenweise umher, dass er es kaum schaffte, den Befehlshaber im Blick zu behalten, der röhrend zwischen seinen „Puppen“ umher eilte und hier und da die Position der einen oder anderen Extremität korrigierte.

 

_‚Wenn ich den Mistkerl nur zu fassen bekäme! Alles wäre mit einem Schlag vorbei!‘_

 

Frustriert rammte Rikuo einem Werwolf, der sich in seinem Arm verbissen hatte, sein Schwertheft ins Genick, woraufhin dieser mit einem langgezogenen Grunzen zu Boden sank. Im nächsten Moment schnappte er nach Luft und riss Nenekirimaru hoch, um Ryujis lange Krallen gerade noch daran zu hindern, ihm ein Auge auszustechen. Die Reißzähne, die ein manisches Grinsen freilegte und die flach an den Kopf gepressten spitzen Ohren verdeutlichten die zerstörerischen Absichten des Katzenjungen, der unter normalen Umständen eine beinahe drollige Erscheinung gewesen wäre, hätte sie nicht so tödlich echt gewirkt. Bei Ryujis Kostüm handelte es sich nicht um einen niedlichen Stubentiger, sondern um eines der fauchenden Ungetüme, die in Horrorfilmen Blut und Gedärme der gefallenen Statisten aufleckten, ehe sie mit ihren leeren, lichtreflektierenden Augen die Protagonistin anvisierten und ihr mit einem plötzlichen, völlig unerwarteten Angriff die Haut vom Gesicht rissen. Eine Straßenkatze, mit Macken und Narben und zerschundenem Fell, welches im Nacken wie eine Bürste abstand und die jedem sich nähernden Stück Fleisch, war es nun tot oder lebendig, schmerzvollstes Verderben entgegenbrachte.

 

Rikuo fragte sich heimlich, ob der Choreograf seinen Darstellern vorschrieb, wen sie anzugreifen hatten oder ob es Ryujis eigene Entscheidung war, ausgerechnet ihm die Augen auskratzen zu wollen. Denn während er so nachdrücklich um Aufmerksamkeit gebeten wurde, kam er nicht umhin, die momentan schlitzförmigen grauen Pupillen zu bemerken, die auffallend oft Richtung Yura huschten. War es etwa seine Schwester, die der Onmyoji viel lieber ins Visier genommen hätte? Aber warum sollte er ausgerechnet ihr Schaden zufügen wollen?

 

Plötzlich biss Ryuji kräftig in Rikuos Schwertscheide, die ihn so erfolgreich am Näherkommen hinderte und legte sein gesamtes Gewicht darauf. Dadurch verlor Rikuo das Gleichgewicht und stolperte mit einem erschrockenen Atemzug nach hinten. Sein Gegner nutzte die Gelegenheit blitzschnell aus und zog ihm die scharfen Fingernägel durchs Gesicht, die blutige Striemen hinterließen und Rikuo spitz aufschreien ließen. Er riss einen Arm hoch, um Ryujis zweiten Hieb zu abzuwehren, doch im nächsten Augenblick verharrte der Onmyoji, legte sichtlich verwirrt den Kopf schief und wurde anschließend mit einem gewaltsamen Ruck wie von Zauberhand zurückgerissen. Rikuo blinzelte und erkannte zahllose Fäden, die seinen Gegner zwischen den Bäumen wie in einem Spinnennetz gefangen hielten. Ein Schatten legte sich über ihn. „Danke, Kubinashi“, ächzte er, „das war zu knapp. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er ungeachtet der Gefahren in mein Schwert beißen würde ...“ „Gern geschehen“, erwiderte der Kopflose und half ihm auf, „Sie wehren sich fürwahr mit Zähnen und Klauen – und in einigen Fällen mit Tentakeln.“ Sie lachten sich verhalten an. Doch selbst dieser kleine Anflug von Humor verging ihnen, als sie sahen, wie energisch Ryuji sich gegen seine Fesseln wehrte. Er zappelte ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in dem Netz, riss und zerrte an den scharfen Fäden, als würde er die bösen Schnittwunden, die ihm seine Aktionen einhandelten, gar nicht spüren. „Lass ihn frei“, rief Rikuo erschrocken, „er zerstückelt sich, Kubinashi!“ Sein Freund zog bestürzt scharf die Luft ein. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Fäden zu lösen, wollte er verhindern, dass Ryuji sich eigenhändig diverse Gliedmaßen abtrennte. Kaum hatte der Onmyoji wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, sprang er sie erneut an ...

 

Und wurde gewaltsam davon abgehalten – von einer hochgewachsenen, schwarzgekleideten Gestalt, die sich ohne jede Vorwarnung auf ihn stürzte. Ein Ring aus Ofuda kreiste Rikuo und Kubinashi ein und drängte weitere Angreifer von ihnen weg. Yura, vom Kampf zerzaust und verschwitzt, entfuhr ein Jubelschrei, als eine dunkle, gebieterische Stimme den Lärm übertönte: „Yura! Was geschieht hier?! Wo sind all diese Dämonen hergekommen?!“

 

„Masatsugu! Mamiru! Oh, ich bin so froh, dass ihr uns gefunden habt!“

 

Rikuo nickte dem blonden jungen Mann zu seinen Füßen dankbar zu: „Ihr kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig! Wir können die Verstärkung wirklich sehr gut gebrauchen!“ Mamiru drückte Ryujis Gesicht noch ein wenig tiefer in die aufgewühlte Erde, als sich das kratzende, spuckende, um sich schlagende Fellbündel mit allen Mitteln aus dem schmerzhaften Griff zu befreien suchte. „Wir sind einer enormen bösen Aura gefolgt. Alle Dämonen müssen vernichtet werden“, murmelte er in seinem typisch pragmatischen Tonfall und Rikuo und Kubinashi lachten verlegen in der Hoffnung, dass er sie und ihre Freunde nicht in seine Berechnungen einbezog. Masatsugu rief seinem Bruder angestrengt zu: „Ich beschütze uns, benutz du dein Shikigami! SCHNELL!“ Blitze züngelten Mamirus Finger entlang, leckten zu seinen Schultern empor und schlugen peitschend neben ihm im feuchten Gras ein, doch Yura fiel ihm entsetzt in den Rücken: „Hör auf! Du verletzt Ryuji!“ Die beiden starrten sie wortlos an, der eine ausdruckslos, der andere perplex. „Wovon redest du?“, fragte Masatsugu völlig verwirrt.

 

Und plötzlich wurde allen schlagartig bewusst, dass die beiden überhaupt keine Ahnung von der prekären Situation hatten, in die sie sich mit ihrem Rettungsmanöver bugsiert hatten.

 

Kubinashi übernahm die leidvolle Aufgabe, es ihnen zu erklären. „Diese Leute sind keine Dämonen, es sind Menschen, entführt zu dem Zweck, sie als Marionetten zu missbrauchen. Und du“, er senkte den Blick auf Mamiru, „hockst gerade auf deinem Bruder.“ Mamirus Augen bohrten sich tief in seine und senkten sich dann ebenfalls. Masatsugus Gedankenprozess hingegen ging schneller vonstatten, und so wurde er leichenblass, als er das zähnefletschende Gesicht des Gefangenen näher betrachtete und endlich erkannte. „Heilige Scheiße“, entfuhr es ihm wenig erhaben, „lass ihn los, Mamiru!“ Der Hüne lehnte sich gehorsam zurück und ließ die Wildkatze entschlüpfen. „Wow, das ging aber schnell“, bemerkte Yuki Onna anerkennend, „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr eure Kampfmaschine erzogen seit der Sache mit Seimei!“ Yura seufzte desillusioniert: „Er hört nur auf Masatsugu, weil er und Ryuji die meiste Zeit über beisammen hocken. Sie sind unsere beiden besten Strategen und gegenseitige Berater. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, Komplizen? Naja, und sie sind sich auch äußerlich ähnlich. In Mamirus Augen anscheinend vollkommen ausreichend.“ Man konnte einen Hauch Verbitterung in ihrer Stimme darüber vernehmen, dass ihr roboterähnlicher Verwandter nicht ganz so willig ihren Befehlen als Oberhaupt gehorchte.

 

Ryuji huschte rücklings in die Mitte einer kleinen Lichtung und der Choreograf landete neben ihm. „Oh jemine“, seufzte dieser verbittert, „wo kommen die ganzen ungeladenen Gäste denn auf einmal her? So war die Einbindung des Publikums aber nicht geplant, nicht wahr, meine Lieblinge? Zu viele Statisten, viel zu viele Statisten! Oh je, was tun? Hmmm ...“ Er starrte missbilligend auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge. Während Mamiru den Blick unbeirrt erwiderte, drehte sich Masatsugu hilfesuchend zu seinen Freunden um: „Könnte uns das bitte jemand erklären?“ Anklagend wies er auf das geifernde Ungetüm, das einst sein Bruder gewesen war. „Seine ‚Furcht‘ hält Ryujis Geist gefangen und steuert seinen Körper“, erläuterte Kubinashi gefasst weiter, „wir vermuten aber, dass er mitbekommt, was er tut. Wahrscheinlich beschränkt er sich deshalb auf uns als primäres Angriffsziel und geht Yura aus dem Weg. Lasst euch also nicht von ihm töten, er könnte daran zerbrechen.“ Neben ihm nickte Rikuo geistesabwesend. Das ergab einen Sinn. Deshalb beobachtete Ryuji Yura dermaßen intensiv – er wollte sichergehen, dass sie sich außerhalb seines Angriffsradius befand. „Okay ...“, man merkte dem ältesten Onmyoji das Unbehagen an, „Und wie können wir ihn befreien?“

 

„Ohnmacht oder Tod scheinen den Bann aufzuheben.“

 

„... Tod ist zu unsicher. Er könnte uns mit seinem letzten Atemzug verfluchen.“

 

„... Auf welcher Seite stehst du nochmal?“

 

„Auf seiner, natürlich, Yuki Onna. Aber wir müssen alle Eventualitäten einberechnen. Wenn wir ihm in die Quere kommen, werden wir unseres Lebens nicht mehr froh. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. So einfach ist das.“

 

„Schöne Geschwister. Nicht, dass mich das jucken würde ...“

 

„Na schön, nachdem das geklärt ist, sollten wir ihn jetzt möglichst provokationsarm MAMIRU! BLEIB HIER!!!“

 

Mamiru hatte dem ersten, nicht ganz ausgesprochenen Befehl Folge geleistet und stürmte bereits auf Ryuji zu. Dieser wich dem ersten elektrischen Schlag aus, machte ein paar Sätze zurück und parierte die anschließenden Angriffe mit einer Handvoll Ofudas. „Mamiru“, rief Masatsugu zornig, „wir brauchen einen Plan!“ Mamiru beugte sich nach hinten, um einem kraftvollen Fußtritt zu entkommen und entgegnete frustrierend gleichgültig: „Warum? Er verliert das Bewusstsein, wir gewinnen. Er ist schwach. Au.“ Er sah hinunter auf seinen Arm, in dem Ryuji soeben seine spitzen Fangzähne versenkte. Yuki Onna fragte entgeistert: „Welchen Teil von ‚Er bekommt alles mit‘ hast du nicht verstanden?! Könntest du bitte damit aufhören, ihn noch zusätzlich zu provozieren?!“ „Er ist schwach“, beharrte Mamiru unbeirrt weiter und versuchte seelenruhig, aber vergeblich Ryujis Kopf wegzudrücken, „weil er unseren Techniken als Dämon unterlegen ist. Wir müssen ihn ausschalten, wenn wir ihn retten wollen.“ Die Kiefer lösten sich aus seinem Fleisch und wurden von einem Faustschlag in den Solarplexus abgelöst, erstaunlicherweise kraftvoll genug, um den hochgewachsenen Onmyoji einige Meter zurückschlittern zu lassen. „Ach, so meinst du das“, nickte die Schneefrau bedachtsam, „Siehst du, Mieze? Kein Grund für sinnlose Gewalt! Jetzt reg dich ab und ... und ... Deinen Geschwistern wird schon was einfallen.“ Hoffnungsvoll suchte sie die Blicke der restlichen Dämonenjäger ...

 

Und bemerkte mit wachsender Besorgnis die erwartungsfrohe Erleuchtung, die ihnen über die Gesichter huschte. „Natürlich“, hauchte Yura gedankenverloren, als konnte sie nicht fassen, dass sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen war, „Wir müssen ihm helfen! Und in seiner jetzigen Gestalt ist er praktisch schutzlos gegenüber unserer Shikigamis!“ Masatsugus Augenpartie war überschattet. Sein Lächeln ließ die Anwesenden in Frage stellen, ob wirklich nur Ryuji vom Bösen besessen war: „Das ist korrekt! Er kann es uns nicht zum Vorwurf machen, dass wir ihn unter Einsatz all unserer Kräfte aus den Klauen dieser verdorbenen Kreatur retten wollen!“ Rikuos Freunde sahen sich Böses ahnend an, als verstörend manisches Kichern die Geschwister schüttelte.

 

„Yura, erinnerst du dich an den letzten ersten April? Als er mir weisgemacht hat, ich hätte meine Gesundheits-Talismane falsch beschriftet? Ich habe den ganzen Abend damit verbracht, sie zu korrigieren. Und später kam heraus, dass die Vorbereitung der Gute-Reise-Glücksbringer eigentlich Ryujis Aufgabe gewesen ist. Er hat mich seine ganze Arbeit verrichten lassen und weil ich meine eigenen schon entsorgt hatte, musste ich sie nochmal schreiben und somit das dreifache Pensum erledigen, während er sorglos im Garten gesessen und geschmökert hat!“

 

„Und weißt du noch, wie er mich bloßgestellt hat, als ich ihn letztens herausgefordert habe? Wie er Kyomons Beine gefesselt hat, nur um mir zu beweisen, dass ich noch immer viel zu naiv bin, um als Gegner ernstgenommen zu werden? Alle haben mir die Schuld dafür gegeben, dass es gestolpert ist und das Badehaus eingerissen hat ...“

 

„Du kannst nicht ernstgenommen werden?! Vorige Woche hat er Kyogen benutzt, um den gesamten Haushalt lächerlich zu machen! Keiner hat erkannt, dass es nicht der echte Ryuji war! Hätte Mamiru das Double nicht so auffallend ignoriert, hätten wir es wahrscheinlich erst kapiert, wenn er aufgetaucht wäre und uns für mangelhaftes Training zusammengestaucht hätte!“

 

„Und ich habe aufgehört, zu zählen, wie oft er sich schon meinen Lieblingspudding unter den Nagel gerissen hat, indem er ihn als abgelaufen deklariert hat!“

 

Die spirituelle Kraft um sie herum begann zu brodeln und allen Dämonen liefen dicke Schweißtropfen von der Stirn. Rikuo hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Hört mal, ich kann euren ... Unmut ja verstehen, aber es ist nicht ganz fair, seine derzeitige Notlage dermaßen auszunutzen, also tut um Himmels Willen nichts Unüberlegtes, okay?“ Doch bevor sie ihn für seine Einmischung in ihre äußerst delikaten Privatangelegenheiten anherrschen konnten, machte der Choreograf all ihre süßen Rachegelüste zunichte.

 

„Meinen Dank für diesen aufschlussreichen Hinweis, Jäger“, nickte er verständnisvoll und kratzte sich an der Schläfe, „dann sollte ich Ryulein besser ein wenig wärmer anziehen, nicht wahr? Hm, aber womit könnte er euch denn nun am wirkungsvollsten einheizen ...?“ Er stiefelte einige Meter wie in tiefster Grübelei versunken hin und her und schnippte plötzlich höchst erfreut mit den Fingern. „Aber natürlich! Der schlimmste Feind eines Dämonen ist ein Onmyoji! Und der schlimmste Feind eines Onmyoji“, er legte beide Hände auf Ryujis Schultern, den daraufhin ein blendendes Glitzern umgab, „ist ein mächtigerer Onmyoji!“

 

Und dann stand er vor ihnen, wie sie ihn kannten, im dunkelgrünen Yukata, einem blauen Schal um den Hals gewickelt, mit dem schwarzen Umhang über den Schultern und Getas an den Füßen. Er musterte sie mit einem despektierlichen Schmunzeln und zupfte, wie als Versprechen für baldige Todespein, gelassen seine Handschuhe zurecht.

 

Der Choreograf deutete die fassungslosen Blicke seiner Gegenüber fälschlicherweise als Resignation und selbstzufrieden beugte er sich zu Ryuji hinunter: „Halt dich nicht zurück, mein Lieber, auch wenn sie zur Familie gehören, hörst du? Du als ihr stärkster Angehöriger solltest keine Schwierigkeiten damit haben, sie fertigzumachen ...“ Yura wies perplex auf ihren Bruder: „Häh? Aber er ist doch-“ Rikuos Arm schnellte hervor und brachte sie zum Schweigen. Auf welche Weise der Choreograf auch immer Ryuji Informationen entlockt hatte, es handelte sich bei ihnen offenbar nicht unbedingt um die reine Wahrheit. Und wenn es der Lügenbaron der Keikains für nötig erachtet hatte, seinem Gegner anstatt der sonst gerne verwendeten Unter- die totale Überlegenheit vorzugaukeln, war es möglicherweise vorteilhaft, ihn nicht zu entlarven. Die Kapitulation, die fast ekelerregende Unterwürfigkeit, die vorgeflunkerte Macht ... Rikuo begriff, dass all diese Lügen einen bestimmten Zweck verfolgen mussten. Und dieser Zweck, so war er sich sicher, würde sich ihnen schon sehr bald eröffnen.

 

Das Grinsen des Choreografen straffte sich: „... Tu es.“ Ryuji und all die anderen „Puppen“ schnellten voran. Die unterschiedlichen „Monster“ griffen sogleich tätig an und verdeckten durch schiere Masse den Blick auf das gefährlichste unter ihnen. Dessen ruhige Stimme ertönte inmitten des Pulks.

 

„Garo! Von links und rechts!“

 

Rikuos Freunde schreckten zusammen und fuhren zur Seite herum.

 

„Fass!“

 

„Es ist ein Trick“, brüllte Rikuo, „er kommt von vorn!“ Er stellte sich breitbeinig zur Abwehr bereit hin ... Und wartete vergeblich auf den Frontalangriff. Noch ehe sich sein Instinkt darüber wundern konnte, fielen ihn zwei Vampire von hinten an und bissen ihm beidseitig in den Hals. Zum Glück schaffte es Yuki Onna gerade noch rechtzeitig, sie einzufrieren, ehe sie seine Halsschlagader durchtrennen konnten. Als Eisblöcke prallten sie auf die Erde, verloren das Bewusstsein und verwandelten sich in zwei harmlose Jugendliche zurück. Alle atmeten auf.

 

„Garo! Fass!“

 

Sie fuhren in Richtung des scharf gebellten Befehls herum und fanden sich erneut inmitten einer Falle wieder, als keine Spur von dem Wolfs-Shikigami in Sichtweite kam, Ryuji dafür der Schneefrau aber persönlich einen Ellenbogen an die Schläfe rammte und sie beim Sturz ihren jungen Herrn mit sich riss. Sie rieb sich die schmerzende Wange und keifte empört: „Du hundsgemeiner Mistkerl! Du wagst es tatsächlich, ein unschuldiges Mädchen zu schlagen?!“ „Unschuldiges Mädchen? Ich sehe nur eine liederliche Hexe“, erwiderte er feixend und hob eine Hand, in der ein Ofuda glühte, „Und jetzt krepier, verabscheuungswürdiges Scheusal!“ Sein Arm schnellte hinab, doch ehe er mit ihrer Stirn kollidieren konnte, hatten Aotabo und Kurotabo ihn eingeholt und schmetterten gleichzeitig ihre Fäuste in sein Gesicht.

 

Sein Kopf zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase.

 

Yuki Onna konnte einen schockierten Entsetzensschrei nicht zurückhalten und rüstete sich dafür, jeden Augenblick mit Blut und Gehirnmasse besudelt zu werden. Stattdessen klatschte ihr ein Schwall kalte, klare Flüssigkeit ins Gesicht. Im selben Moment legten sich zwei schmale Hände über ihren Mund und Yura rief: „Nicht schlucken! Es ist Kyogen!“ Ihre Verbündeten hielten erschrocken den Atem an, als sich das giftige Wasser über sie ergoss. Yuras Brüder versuchten, ihnen zu Hilfe zu kommen, doch sahen sich gleich darauf selbst mit zwei weiteren Trugbildern konfrontiert, die sich unerbittlich auf sie stürzten und explodierten. Keiner von ihnen wagte noch, zu sprechen, solange der gefährliche Regen nicht abgeklungen war. Er erwischte stattdessen einige der Gefangenen, die von Symptomen geschüttelt stöhnend zusammenbrachen.

 

Sie mussten schnell handeln. Eine Minute war nun alles an Zeit, die ihnen blieb, ehe Ryujis Gift seine tödliche Wirkung entfaltete. Doch wo zum Teufel steckte er?!

 

„Shikigami-Vereinigung ... Gyogen!“

 

Yura erbleichte sichtlich, als das monotone Kommando durch die Luft hallte und sich das verdächtige Geräusch leisen Plätscherns in der Umgebung ausbreitete. Ryuji trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervor, mit ausgestreckten Händen und einem milden, arroganten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Zwischen den Umstehenden, vom elysischen Anblick des Onmyojutsus wie gelähmt, schwebten die kristallinen Seerosen in trügerischer Harmonie langsam zur Erde. Aotabo streckte bewundernd eine Hand nach den feucht glitzernden Blütenblättern aus: „Was ist das?“ Yuki Onna hielt sich schützend einen ihrer Ärmel vor Mund und Nase: „Das ... das ist so schön ... Aber irgendwie hab ich ein mieses Gefühl dabei ...“ Rikuo packte Aotabos Arm und rief eindringlich warnend: „Fasst sie auf keinen Fall an! Sie verätzen euch die Haut!“

 

„Gyogen. Schlag Wurzeln in den Boden und zeige ihnen den Zauber deiner strahlenden Blüten.“

 

„Das ist nicht richtig“, murmelte Yura im andächtigen Bemühen, jeglichen Kontakt zu vermeiden, vor sich hin und lenkte aller Aufmerksamkeit damit auf sich, „das ist ... völlig falsch!“ „Was meinst du?“, hakte Kurotabo verständnislos nach. Sie runzelte die Stirn: „Ich kapier das nicht! Mein Bruder greift immer zuerst mit Garo an und auch Kyogen fällt ihm recht leicht, aber dass er jetzt praktisch beim ersten Versuch die Chemiekeule auspackt, das ist völlig untypisch für ihn!“ „Äh ... Hallo?“, höhnte Yuki Onna sie an, „Er hat uns beides vorhin auf den Hals gehetzt, schon vergessen?!“ Yura schüttelte den Kopf: „Er hat nach Garo gerufen, ja, aber habt ihr es danach vielleicht irgendwo gesehen?!“ Sie wechselten verhaltene Blicke, konnten ihr aber nicht widersprechen.

 

„Und die drei falschen Ryujis waren nur eine Finte, um ihm Zeit für Gyogens Beschwörung zu verschaffen. Und ich wette, er hat auch gleich den einen oder anderen Bannkreis errichtet! Passt also auf jeden Fall auf, wo ihr hintretet! Aber ... es erscheint mir trotzdem nicht richtig in so vielen Aspekten ... Gyogen ist seine ultimative Technik! Bis jetzt hat er fast nie mehr als Garo benötigt, um seine Gegner auszuschalten!“

 

„Wir sind nicht irgendwer“, warf Kurotabo ein, „Vielleicht ist es ihm klar, dass er uns mit halbgaren Tricks nicht bei zu rücken vermag?“ Sie wirkte nicht überzeugt, konnte ihren Gedankengang jedoch nicht zu Ende spinnen, denn Ryuji war offenbar der Ansicht, sie genug geredet gelassen zu haben. Blumen stiegen um sie herum auf und schossen pfeilschnell auf sie zu. Es gelang ihnen, der ersten Angriffswelle erfolgreich auszuweichen, wohingegen einige der „Puppen“ erneut gespenstisch stumm in die Knie gingen und umkippten. Die Stellen, an denen sie getroffen worden waren, dampften besorgniserregend, doch das würde den Opfern wesentlich weniger Probleme bereiten als das Gift, welches die vorherigen noch immer unkontrolliert zucken ließ.

 

Ryuji gönnte ihnen keine Verschnaufpause und hob schon wieder die Hände, um die Konjosui-Blumen in alle vier Himmelrichtungen sausen zu lassen.

 

„Wo wir schon dabei sind: Auf wessen Seite steht er eigentlich?!“, heulte Yuki Onna, als er seine Ziele erneut verfehlte und stattdessen die eigenen Verbündeten niederstreckte. Dasselbe schien sich der Choreograf zu fragen, denn aus den Baumwipfeln ertönte ein lautes Fluchen und eine missmutige Rüge: „Ryu-Schatz, du bist ein Goldstück, aber kannst du nicht ein bisschen aufpassen, wohin du deine Röschen schleuderst?! Du machst ja all unsere Darsteller kaputt!“ Der Onmyoji hielt inne und kreuzte sehr langsam und vorsichtig die Arme vor der Brust. Sein nächster Angriff war auch tatsächlich sehr viel zielgenauer und Yura, Aotabo und Masatsugu schrien kurz auf, als die Geschosse sie an verschiedenen Körperteilen streiften. Hinter ihnen fielen drei weitere „Puppen“ zu Boden. Der Leibwächter flüsterte unsicher: „Das kann doch nicht sein, oder? Er kann diese Dinger doch nicht wirklich steuern?“ Masatsugu murmelte zurück: „Oh doch. Er ist ein Meister im Gebrauch von Wasser-Onmyojutsu.“

 

„Warum ballert er dann so ungelenk damit durch die Gegend?!“

 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ... Vielleicht ist es nicht er selbst, sondern der Dämon, der sie lenkt?“

 

„Aber er hat ihn doch vorhin selbst zurechtgewiesen!“

 

„Wie gesagt, ich weiß es nicht! Ich habe zu wenig Informationen über unseren Gegner!“

 

„Das ist doch jetzt total egal“, fuhr Yura dazwischen und schrie dann verzweifelt zu ihrem Bruder hinüber, „Ryuji! Wir brauchen das Gegengift! Diese Leute sterben! Bitte, komm zur Vernunft!“ Als Antwort schoss ihr eine Blume entgegen, die ihr eine Haarsträhne versenkte und einen von hinten an sie herangeschlichenen Gegner direkt vor die Brust traf. Er sackte stöhnend nach hinten.

 

Dem Choreografen wurde es zu bunt. Mit gerunzelter Stirn tauchte er hinter Ryuji auf und packte ihn harsch am Handgelenk: „Du bist ein wirklich böser Junge! Von einer solch mächtigen Technik hast du mir gar nichts erzählt! Und schon gar nicht, dass du mir damit mein ganzes Ensemble zerstören kannst! Es reicht jetzt! Noch mehr und ich habe ja nicht einmal mehr Statisten!“ Doch zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen reagierte Ryuji nicht auf die Anweisung, was nicht nur den Dämon verblüffte. Auch die anderen „Puppen“ verharrten in ihren Bewegungen und legten verwirrt die Köpfe schief, weil ihr Gebieter nun einen Großteil seiner Konzentration auf Ryuji richtete. „Brich ihn ab“, befahl der Dämon noch einmal eindringlicher, doch sein Gefangener starrte nur unempfänglich geradeaus.

 

„GEHORCH MIR!!!“

 

Der Ausbruch ließ alle Puppen zusammenzucken und Ryuji senkte endlich die Hände. Doch anstatt sich in Luft aufzulösen, zerplatzten die unzähligen schwebenden Blumen an Ort und Stelle und ein feiner Sprühregen des glasklaren Wassers rieselte wahllos auf alles hinab, was sich in seinem Zugriffsbereich befand: Bäume, Bänke, Laternen, Beete, Menschen und Dämonen. Doch im Gegensatz zum Nura-Clan und den Onmyojis hatten die „Puppen“ nicht die Möglichkeit, von sich heraus in Deckung zu gehen. Der Choreograf sah mit Schrecken den kümmerlichen Rest seiner Darsteller dem Bewusstsein und somit seiner Kontrolle entgleiten. „Was ist das?!“, keifte er erbost, so voller Wut, dass er den brennenden Schmerz des Säureregens gar nicht wahrnahm und riss Ryuji hoch auf Augenhöhe, „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst abbrechen?! Warum ist das trotzdem passiert?! Ist das etwa das Werk deines Egos?! Habe ich dich nicht fest genug zusammengeschnürt, häh?!“ Seine Schultern fingen vom Wasser an, bedenklich zu rauchen und die „Furcht“ um Ryuji begann zu flackern.

 

In diesem Moment kam Mamiru von hinten heran geschossen und entriss dem Dämonen seinen Gefangenen, um ihn auf dem schnellsten Weg in den Kreis seiner Freunde zu schleifen. Ohne jedes weitere Wort stürzte sich Yura auf Ryujis schwarzen Mantel und schüttelte die Röhren mit Wasser heraus, die sie eiligst durchwühlte und schließlich triumphierend jauchzte, als sie den Behälter mit dem Gegenmittel fand. Sie rannte zu den wimmernden Opfern der Kyogen-Attacke und schüttete ihnen hektisch einige Schlückchen davon in den Mund. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als bei allen das Zucken nachließ und sich die Gesichtszüge entspannten. Es war weitaus mehr Zeit als eine Minute seit der Kontamination vergangen und zum ersten Mal war sie froh, offensichtlich belogen worden zu sein.

 

Währenddessen raufte sich der Choreograf zornentbrannt die Haare und wies anklagend auf Ryuji: „Das ist alles deine Schuld, Jägerabschaum! Ich hätte dich in dem Augenblick töten sollen, in dem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe! Sieh es dir an! Die ganze Vorstellung ist ruiniert!“ „Gut gemacht“, frohlockte Aotabo lauter, als wahrscheinlich gut für alle war und der Choreograf fixierte ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick. „Um ganz genau zu sein“, räusperte sich Masatsugu altklug, „ist es deine eigene Schuld. Ryuji darf während der Beschwörung nicht abgelenkt werden. In jeder Konjosui-Blume steckt ein Hauch von seinem Geist und damit formt und lenkt er sie. Indem du so wenig Geduld bewiesen, ihn angeschrien und seine Konzentration zerrüttet hast, hast du ihm auch die Möglichkeit verweigert, das Konjosui wieder fachgerecht zu verstauen.“ Der Choreograf stampfte mit dem Fuß auf: „Seh ich so aus, als würde mich deine Fachsimpelei interessieren?!“

 

Doch plötzlich starrte er sie mit einem mordgierigen Grinsen an: „Aber wisst ihr, eigentlich tut ihr mir leid. Ihr gebt euch so schlau und seid doch so dumm, einen Feind mitten in euren Reihen aufzunehmen.“ Er lachte höhnisch, als sie die Stirn runzelten: „Ich bin euch wirklich zu Dank verpflichtet. Vor allem Blondie da vorn. Er hat meinen Wolf direkt zum Schaf geführt!“ Rikuos Augen weiteten sich und er fuhr herum, doch der Dämon rief bereits: „TÖTE DIE KLEINE!!!“ Ryuji machte einen gewaltigen Satz nach hinten, zog ein kurzes Schwert unter seinem Mantel hervor und rannte ohne zu Zögern auf Yura zu, die immer noch bei den Vergifteten hockte und sich gerade erst umdrehte, ohne das Geschehen auf die Schnelle überhaupt richtig begreifen zu können. Rikuo verfluchte sich. Er hätte merken müssen, dass die „Furcht“ von Ryuji nicht abgefallen war. Wie sonst hätten sie sich erklären können, dass er noch immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt aussah, während alle anderen ehemaligen „Puppen“ in ihrem eigenen Blut ertranken?!

 

Er setzte zur Verfolgung an und wusste im selben Moment, dass es zu spät war. Er würde Yura nicht beschützen können.

 

Das Mädchen saß da wie gelähmt. Ryuji sprang ab, senkte die Spitze des Schwerts nach unten und hielt direkt auf ihren Kopf zu. Und als sich Yuras Augen langsam weiteten, Rikuo eine verzweifelte letzte Warnung brüllte, die anderen sich wie in Zeitlupe in Bewegung setzten und der Choreograf hämisch geierte, formulierte der Onmyoji klar und deutlich zwei Worte.

 

„Fließ, Gengen.“

 

Yura riss die Augen noch weiter auf, als Ryujis Körper sich noch in der Luft ruckartig nach hinten krümmte und er einen Schwall Wasser spie. Durch den Krampf vollkommen aus der Balance gebracht rutschte ihm die Waffe aus der Hand, die ohne Schaden anzurichten surrend zu Boden fiel und sich ein Stück weit in die feuchte Erde bohrte. Keine Sekunde später landete der sich windende und hustende Junge daneben, dem das Wasser in Bächen aus Mund, Nase und Augenwinkeln lief. Rikuo stürzte neben ihm auf die Knie und packte ihn am Arm, um ihn in die Seitenlage zu zerren und gewaltsam dort zu halten. Gleich darauf sanken auch Kurotabo und Masatsugu an seine Seite, um ihn festzuhalten und Hilfestellung zu geben, während der Rest ihrer Gruppe unschlüssig daneben stand und nicht ganz zu begreifen schien, was gerade vorgefallen war. Yura starrte wie in Trance auf ihren vom Husten geschüttelten Bruder.

 

„... Du hast Garo geschluckt.“

 

Sie rappelte sich auf und stolperte zu ihm, stieß Rikuo unsanft weg und packte ihn am Kragen, um ihn so fest sie konnte zu schütteln: „Du hast gottverdammt nochmal dein eigenes Shikigami geschluckt! Wann?! Warum?! Was zum Teufel sollte das?!“ Doch anstatt einer Antwort erwiderte er zwischen Röcheln und nach Luft schnappen ihre Geste und zerrte sie ihrerseits zu sich herunter. Aus unendlich müden Augen sah er sie eindringlich an und japste: „Töte ... ihn ... Er weiß ... zu viel ...“ Dann entspannte sich seine Hand und sein Kopf sank auf den kalten Boden.

 

Und endlich, endlich löste sich die „Furcht“ auf.

 

Yura schlug beide Hände über dem Mund zusammen, um bei seinem Anblick nicht in lautes Schluchzen zu verfallen. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und sein ganzer Körper schmutzig, seine Haare verklebt von Schweiß, Schlamm und, was sie mit wachsender Besorgnis zur Kenntnis nahm, Blut, sein Fußgelenk war besonders auffällig angeschwollen und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen ausgeprägter als sonst. Natürlich sah er nicht schlimmer aus als viele seiner unfreiwilligen Kameraden, doch erst sein Zustand ließ in ihr eine nie gekannte Wut hochkochen, die ihr augenblicklich die Kraft in ihren Beinen zurückgab. Mit einem unmenschlichen Brüllen sprang sie auf und drehte sich zu der Stelle um, an der sie den Choreografen in Erinnerung hatte.

 

Er war verschwunden.

 

Ein weiterer Zornesschrei entfuhr ihrer Kehle und sie beschwor noch einmal unter Aufbietung all ihrer Kräfte Rentei Rokuson Hagan. Doch ehe sie sich auf die Jagd begeben konnte, legte sich eine warme Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie sah sich um und in Rikuos ernste Augen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wohlwissend, was sie vorhatte, und sagte fest: „Überlass uns den Choreografen, Yura. Bleibt ihr Keikains hier und kümmert euch um die Verletzten. Ihr könnt ihnen besser und schneller helfen als wir. Tsurara, Kubinashi, ihr bleibt auch hier und unterstützt sie so gut ihr könnt. Aotabo und Kurotabo kommen mit mir. Wir schnappen uns diesen Drecksack. Und machen ihn fertig! Verstanden?!“ Er lief los, ohne auf Zustimmung zu warten. Er benötigte keine. Sie wussten alle, dass es so am besten war.

 

Während sie ihre drei Gefährten davon stürmen sah, krempelte sich Yuki Onna die Ärmel hoch und schnaubte verächtlich: „Mist, und dabei wollte ich diesem Bastard auch die eine oder andere Maulschelle verpassen! Sowas von unfair, uns hier zurückzulassen, nicht wahr, Kubinashi?“ Alles blieb still.

 

„... Kubinashi?“

 

Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sie allein mit den Onmyojis und einem Haufen bewusstloser Menschen war. „Also, falls Kubinashi der Dämon mit dem ... Ähm ... Verbindungsproblem ist ... Der ist schon weg, seit Ryuji dieses lächerliche Katzenkostüm abgelegt hat“, erwähnte Masatsugu hilfsbereit.

 

\---

 

Der Choreograf rannte blindlings durch den Wald. Er wusste zwar, dass er im Moment nichts mehr ausrichten konnte und der Zeitpunkt für ihn gekommen war, erstmal einen gepflegten taktischen Rückzug einzulegen, doch er schäumte vor Wut.

 

Diese vermaledeite kleine, verlogene Ratte!

 

Was dieses gerissene Biest vor ihm verborgen hatte! Dass er einen Zauber beherrschte, der eine solche Horde von Gegnern ausschalten konnte ... Doch er würde sich rächen, das schwor er sich. Sobald er sich eine neue Armee von willigen Helfern zusammengestellt hatte, wäre Ryuji der Erste, am dem er ihre Tauglichkeit ausprobieren würde. Diese Niederlage würde er ihm niemals verzeihen, soviel stand fest. Er hatte ihm nicht nur den Sieg vereitelt, nein, er hatte so viele seiner Lieblingsstücke zerstört! Ein unverzeihlicher Frevel. Und der Jäger würde noch am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, wie unverzeihlich ein verschmähter Künstler sein konnte! Und die anderen verfluchten Blagen! Keines von ihnen hatte ihn ernst genommen! Sie hatten sich über ihn lustig gemacht! Ja, sagte er sich, wenn er erst wieder auf festen Füßen stand, würde er zurückkehren. Und dann würden sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen müssen.

 

Doch er sollte keine Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, auch nur eines seiner düsteren Versprechen einzuhalten.

 

Plötzlich wurde seine Flucht gewaltsam unterbrochen, weil sich seine langen Arme und Beine in etwas verfingen, das er in der Dunkelheit und seinem Ärger nicht früh genug erkannt hatte. Ein riesiges Netz aus dünnen Seilen spannte sich so weit das Auge reichte wie eine Wand durch die Bäume. Verdutzt riss er an den Fesseln, nur um sich noch tiefer darin zu verheddern. Er fluchte hingebungsvoll und zog mit aller Kraft eines seiner Handgelenke zu sich, um eine der Schnüre erfolgreich durchzubeißen. Er gewann dadurch weniger von seiner Freiheit zurück, als er gehofft hatte und als er sich auch um seine andere Hand kümmern wollte, tauchte auf einmal eine Gestalt aus den Schatten auf. Die Bewegung weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und sein Blick fiel auf einen lächelnden Kubinashi.

 

„Wohin des Weges, oh preisgekrönter Intendant? Ich habe dein Publikum protestieren hören. War das etwa alles, was du ihm zu bieten hast?“

 

Der feindliche Dämon knirschte ob des unverblümten Hohns mit den Zähnen: „Wartet es nur ab, der zweite Teil wird euch den Atem rauben! Ihr werdet mir schon noch die Bewunderung zuteilwerden lassen, die mein Genie verdient!“ Kubinashi schnaufte mitleidig: „Oh? Das nächste Mal? Aber für diese vermasselte Aufführung willst du ohne ein Wort der Entschuldigung verschwinden?“ Seine Augen bekamen einen gefährlichen Glanz und sein Mund verbreiterte sich zu einem sadistischen Grinsen: „Das kann ich einfach nicht zulassen, Maestro. Hörst du es nicht?“ Der Choreograf lauschte zu beiden Seiten hin, mit einem Male doch ein wenig eingeschüchtert, und vernahm etwas entfernt, aber unzweifelhaft auf seiner Spur, das Knirschen und Knacken von schnellen Schritten auf Blattwerk und Kies sowie gedämpftes Stimmengewirr. Sie waren ihm auf den Fersen. Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus, als er erneut zappelte und merkte, dass es ihm kein Stück weiterhalf. Sein Kopf ruckte zurück zu Kubinashi: „Ihr seid Dämonen! Warum stellt ihr euch auf die Seite der Menschen? Noch dazu die der Jäger?! Früher oder später werden sie euch vernichten!“

 

Kubinashi ging noch immer langsam auf ihn zu, ohne durch die Worte ins Wanken geraten zu sein: „Das wird nie passieren, weil wir nicht gedenken, ihnen einen Grund dafür zu liefern. Und ich danke dir für deine Fürsorge, aber dieses Thema ist ein alter Hut. Damit wirst du keinen von uns sonderlich unterhalten können. Genug der Vorrede! Lass mich dein Gegner sein, Marionettenspieler. Auch ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, im Hintergrund die Fäden zu ziehen.“ Seine Finger zuckten und die Schnüre zogen sich so fest an, dass der Gegner panisch aufschrie, als ihm die Absichten unerbittlich deutlich wurden. „Warte“, winselte er, in einer Stimme einige Oktaven höher als zuvor, „ich tu alles, was du willst! Ich genieße bei vielen Generälen einen ausgezeichneten Ruf, ich kann dir alles besorgen, was dein Herz begehrt! Du musst mich nur laufen lassen!“ Kubinashi wanderte seelenruhig an ihm vorbei: „Das kann ich nicht tun, Herr Intendant. Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich meinem Publikum verpflichtet. Und es schreit nach einer Zugabe!“

 

Damit schossen seine Arme mit einem kräftigen Ruck nach vorn, um sich auf Brusthöhe zu überkreuzten. Er sah nicht zurück, als der Choreograf einen markerschütternden, recht kurz angebundenen Schrei ausstieß, einige Sekunden lang ein dumpfes Prasseln ertönte, wie von einem Hagelschauer, und dann Grabesstille herrschte.

 

Gleich darauf erschienen die drei Verfolger vor ihm. Rikuo runzelte die Stirn. Aotabo drehte sich irritiert um, als hätte er etwas gefunden, was er auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers vermutet hatte: „Kubinashi?! Haben wir dich nicht bei den Verletzten zurückgelassen?! Wo kommst du auf einmal her?!“ Ihr Freund schnaubte verächtlich: „Ihr habt meine Abwesenheit gar nicht bemerkt, was? Nun ja, das war vielleicht nicht das Schlechteste. Aotabo hätte es ansonsten wahrscheinlich in seiner ... kindlichen Naivität lautstark kommentiert und den Choreografen unnötigerweise misstrauisch gemacht.“

 

„Hey!“

 

Kurotabo ging an ihm vorbei und begutachtete die Umgebung. Ein Ausdruck der Abscheu glitt ihm übers Gesicht, als er die Überreste des Feindes erkannte: „Ist das der Grund, warum du dich abgesetzt hast?“ Kubinashi nickte ernst: „Sein Kampfstil basierte stark auf vornehmer Zurückhaltung und Ausweichtaktik. Verzeiht mir, aber ich fürchtete, dass er euch würde ablenken und fliehen können. Er war zu skrupellos und grausam, um das zu riskieren, deswegen habe ich euch als Ablenkung benutzt und währenddessen ein Fangnetz um den Kampfschauplatz gelegt, um ihn auch sicher zu erwischen, egal in welche Richtung er davonläuft. Verzeiht, dass ich Eure Anweisungen dafür ignorieren musste, junger Herr.“ Rikuo klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter: „Vergiss es, mein Freund. Wir sind dir zu Dank verpflichtet. Und die Onmyoji erst recht, denn nun sind ihre Geheimnisse wieder in Sicherheit.“

 

In der Ferne heulten Sirenen und sie vernahmen Reifenquietschen, hektische Rufe und Klappern. Beruhigt erkannten sie, dass Rettungskräfte eingetroffen waren. „Für uns gibt es hier nichts mehr zu tun“, murmelte Rikuo. Sie nickten zustimmend. Aotabo legte die Arme in den Nacken: „Och Mensch, und ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut, diesem Drecksack von einem Regisseur ordentlich die Leviten zu lesen! Ich hätte ihn so gern eigenhändig auf die Bretter geschickt, die die Welt bedeuten!“ Kubinashi kicherte wenig reuig: „Tut mir ja schrecklich leid, dass ich dir die Show gestohlen habe.“ Der Riese winkte ab: „Nah, schon in Ordnung. Dieses Ende gefällt mir mindestens genauso gut.“

 

Während sie sich unter freundschaftlicher Spöttelei entfernten, sah Kurotabo schweigend auf die Rudimente des Choreografen. Unter seinem wachsamen Blick lösten sie sich langsam in Staub auf. Er ging in die Hocke und beobachtete den Vorgang aufmerksam, ehe er leise raunte: „Lass mich dir eins sagen: Deine Vorstellung war grauenhaft.“ Als sich auch das letzte Stückchen in seine Moleküle aufgelöst hatte, stand er auf und konnte endlich guten Gewissens seinen Kameraden folgen. Sie hatten noch viel Arbeit vor sich. Die Leute brauchten Hilfe.

 

\---

 

Der platinblonde Onmyoji sah von seiner Arbeit, den Hof zu kehren, auf und lächelte der Gruppe Neuankömmlinge heiter zu: „Oh, ihr seid es! Guten Abend!“ Rikuo und seine Freunde nickten ihm zu: „Hallo, Akifusa! Lange nicht gesehen!“

 

„Das ist wahr. Möchtet ihr zu Yura?“

 

„Das auch. Aber in erster Linie sind wir wegen Ryuji hier. Wir wollten ihn im Krankenhaus besuchen, aber uns wurde gesagt, dass er gar nicht mehr dort sei! Sind seine Wunden denn tatsächlich schon verheilt?!“

 

„Nein, aber ihr kennt ihn ja. Der Lärm und die Leute dort sind ihm so dermaßen auf die Nerven gegangen, dass er sich selbst entlassen hat. Er ist in seinem Zimmer. Kommt mit, ich bringe euch hin.“

 

„Danke.“

 

Sie folgten ihm ins Haus. Nach einigen Schritten piepste Yuki Onna hinter Rikuos Rücken hervor: „Also, ich habe das Ganze ja irgendwie noch nicht richtig verstanden. Wie ist das alles eigentlich nun gekommen? Ich meine, ich kann mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass sich Ryuji tatsächlich einem Dämon ergeben hat, aus welchem Grund auch immer!“ Akifusa lachte leise und stimmte ihr zu: „Er spricht auch nicht gerne darüber, das kannst du mir glauben. Nur so viel, dass ihm nichts anderes übriggeblieben sei. Der Dämon hatte sich hinter den Menschen versteckt und der Kampf hatte sich unnötig hingezogen. Normalerweise hat Ryuji eine Engelsgeduld und wartet auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, um seine Fallen zuschnappen zu lassen. Aber hier standen unmittelbar Leben auf dem Spiel und als ein paar davon beim Kampf verletzt worden waren, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, ihn auf diese Weise zu unterbrechen.“

 

„Okay. Aber wenn er dem Choreografen all seine Geheimnisse verraten hat, warum habe ich dann so ein Gefühl, dass er uns bei unserer Konfrontation irgendwie unter die Arme hat greifen können? Es gibt so viele Ungereimtheiten!“

 

„Vergesst nicht, Ryuji ist ein talentierter Schwindler. Seine Art zu kämpfen basiert nicht auf roher Gewalt, sondern darauf, sich Hintertürchen offen zu halten, die sich aufstoßen lassen, sobald gewisse Bedingungen erfüllt werden. Er schlägt erbarmungslos Keile in jede noch so kleine Ritze, die ihm der Feind unvorsichtigerweise darbietet, um danach ganz nach Bedarf zu improvisieren. Lasst mich eins klarstellen: Die einzige Sache, die er geplant hatte, war das mit dem Verschlucken von Gengen.“

 

„Echt?!“

 

„Er hat mir erzählt, dass dieser Choreograf die eigenartige Gewohnheit hatte, besonders geliebte ... Äh ... Sammlerstücke zu küssen ... Und ... und ... Naja, er hat es während der Auseinandersetzung am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, und so ... Äh ...“

 

Yuki Onna schlug sich einen Ärmel vor den Mund und machte verdächtige Würgegeräusche und auch Aotabo griff schnell ein, um das Thema nicht weiter auszudiskutieren: „Ja ja, da war so was. Bitte, fahre fort! Bitte!!!“ Akifusa nickte und die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen bewies, dass auch er es nicht unbedingt breitzutreten gedachte: „Indem Ryuji Gengen in sich aufgenommen hatte, wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, es überwandern zu lassen, wenn er ... wenn er nochmal ... Ihr versteht schon. Die einzige Möglichkeit, mit diesem Feind in direkten Kontakt zu treten und nicht das Risiko einzugehen, eine Geisel zu verletzen, war, selbst eine davon zu werden!“ Rikuo ging ein Licht auf und er schlug sich fassungslos vor die Stirn: „Deswegen war Ryuji so wütend, als Yura immer wieder seine Chancen vereitelt hat! Er wollte von ihm geküsst werden, damit er ihm den Garaus machen konnte!“

 

„Korrekt.“

 

„Aber warum hat er zwei Tage damit gewartet? Hätte er ihn in dem Fall nicht sofort erledigen können?“

 

Akifusa dunkelte nach und Rikuo bereute es fast augenblicklich, gefragt zu haben: „Ähm ... Also ... der Dämon schien diese Verhaltensweise nur an den Tag gelegt zu haben, wenn ihm eine gewisse Menge an Audienz dabei zusah ...“ Man hörte einige Sekunden lang nur das Ticken der Uhr im Flur, durch den sie wanderten.

 

„Exhibitionist.“

 

„Aufschneider.“

 

„Perverse Sau.“

 

„So sieht es aus.“

 

Akifusa räusperte sich verlegen und erläuterte schnell weiter: „Er konnte es nicht wissen, genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass der Choreograf die Gedanken seiner Opfer lesen konnte, sobald er sie in der Gewalt hatte. Nun gut, aber umsonst war es ja nicht. Immerhin konnte er sich selbst damit aufhalten, ehe er Yura hatte verletzen können.“ Alle nickten und Kurotabo hakte nach: „Aber wie konnte er sich dem Choreografen in diesem Augenblick widersetzen?“ „Die ‚Furcht‘ war durch die ganze Hektik so stark abgeklungen, dass er sich selbst befehligen konnte“, antwortete man ihm.

 

„Hm.“

 

„Es gab zum Glück einige Vorkehrungen, die er noch treffen konnte, obwohl er vom Dämon gesteuert wurde. Sein Hang zum Lügen ist so tief in seiner Psyche verwurzelt, dass er selbst beim Verhör noch einige Flunkereien einwerfen konnte. Er hat mir gesagt, dass es zwar enorm schwierig gewesen ist, aber er musste einfach nur selbst daran glauben und für den Dämon wurde es zur Wahrheit.“

 

„Ha! Selbst mit Gedankenlesen kann man sich bei Ryuji nie ganz sicher sein! Er ist echt der Meister der Lügen!“

 

„Und was für Fehlinformationen hat er ihm nun zukommen lassen?“

 

„Einmal hat er verschwiegen, dass er ein Shikigami intus hat. Zweitens hat er ihn glauben gemacht, er wäre all seinen Familienmitgliedern hoffnungslos überlegen. Drittens hat er sein Ass im Ärmel, Gyogen, vor ihm verheimlicht. Und natürlich hat er nichts von eurer Freundschaft zum Keikain-Haus durchsickern lassen. Ich weiß, das alles klingt nicht sonderlich beeindruckend. Aber in Ryujis Händen werden diese kleinen Schwindeleien und unterschlagenen Auskünfte zu mächtigen Waffen.“

 

„Keine Sorge. Das haben wir bemerkt. Er ist wirklich kein sonderlich angenehmer Bekannter, aber ... Himmelarschundzwirn, er ist bemerkenswert.“

 

Akifusa kicherte stolz, während sich Aotabo verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte, als wenn ihn dieses Zugeständnis an Ryujis Fähigkeiten auf blamable Art und Weise bloßstellte. „Hm“, machte Rikuo nachdenklich, „aber eins ist mir noch immer unbegreiflich. Wie kam es, dass die Konjosui-Blumen so wenig Schaden angerichtet haben? Die Ärzte haben nur einige oberflächliche Verbrennungen bei den Leuten feststellen können. Als wenn es Ryuji nur darauf angelegt hätte, sie ... wachzurütteln. Im entgegengesetzten Sinn, meine ich, immerhin haben sie das Bewusstsein verloren. Wenn ich daran denke, wie effektiv er mein Double damals mit diesen verflixten Dingern zerfetzt hat, fällt es mir schwer, zu glauben, dass es sich um dasselbe Onmyojutsu handelt!“ „Yura hat ihm die gleiche Frage gestellt“, gestand Akifusa, „er meinte, er hätte herausgefunden, dass die ‚Furcht‘ dieses Gegners wie ein Schutzschild wirkte und erkannt, dass er sie mit Gyogen sprengen konnte, ohne den Gefangenen zu schaden, solange er es nicht mit voller Kraft einsetzte. Somit hat er die gleiche Menge Wasser einfach auf die zehnfache Anzahl Blüten verteilt, sodass die Konzentration stark abgeschwächt war und sie nicht mehr tödlich wirken konnte.“ Kejoro, die sich alles still angehört hatte, meldete sich nun doch noch zu Wort: „Ich verstehe langsam, warum Ryuji als Genie gilt und ihn das Haupthaus als ‚talentiert‘ bezeichnet, obwohl er so viel weniger spirituelle Kraft besitzt als der Rest von euch ...“

 

Bevor dies jemand kommentieren konnte, hallten aufgeregte Worte von der nicht mehr weit entfernten Tür am Ende des Ganges und einige davon erkannten die Besucher als Yuras.

 

_„Komm mir nicht so, mein idiotischer, bösartiger, hinterhältiger Bruder! Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr das naive kleine Mädchen, das du schamlos in die Richtung treten kannst, in die du es haben willst! Du hättest mir auch mal vertrauen können! Du hättest damit rechnen können, dass ich deine Tricks durchschaue und dir helfe!“_

 

_„Das Einzige, mit dem ich offensichtlich rechnen kann, ist deine grenzenlose Dummheit! Du hast es ja noch nicht mal trotz all meiner gutgläubigen Zeichen kapiert!“_

 

_„Ich habe sie für Hilfeschreie gehalten!“_

 

_„Wenn ich jemanden um Hilfe anflehen würde, wärst du sicher die Letzte, der ich diese Ehre zuteilwerden ließe! Bei dir ist doch Hopfen und Malz verloren! Wenn ich daran denke, dass du nur noch einmal mit Hagun hättest feuern müssen, weil ich es nicht mehr hätte blocken können und wir diesen vermaledeiten Choreografen-Sack dadurch viel schneller vom Hals gehabt hätten, platzt mir die Hutschnur!“_

 

_„Ich hätte dich umgebracht!“_

 

_„Lass das das nächste Mal meine Sorge sein!“_

 

_„Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du drauf wartest?!“_

 

_„Dafür waren ja die Zeichen gedacht!“_

 

_„Und. Ich. Habe. Sie. Für. HILFESCHREIE GEHALTEN!!!“_

 

_„ICH ZEIG DIR GLEICH MAL, WAS HILFESCHREIE SIND! AUS DEINEM EIGENEN MUND!!!“_

 

Masatsugus beflissener Bariton folgte dem exaltierten Keifen: „Ryuji, reg dich nicht so auf, es ist gefährlich, dich in deinem Zustand so ruckartig zu bewegen! Bitte, leg dich wieder hin! Oder muss ich Mamiru bitten, dich festzuhalten?“ Dumpfe Schritte von schweren Stiefeln ließen Mamirus typischen Diensteifer erkennen, doch sie verklangen, als es ruhiger ertönte: „Vergiss es! Schon gut, schon gut, ich liege ja! Aber sagt dieser Zicke gefälligst, dass sie wenigstens die Klappe halten soll, wenn sie schon nicht verschwinden will!“

 

_„Undankbarer Kerl! Ich pflege dich hier aufopfernd, nur weil du dich nicht mit dem Krankenhauspersonal auseinandersetzen willst und dafür werde ich angepfiffen?!“_

 

_„Pflegen nennst du das?! Ich habe größere Schmerzen, seit ich wieder zu Hause bin und das, obwohl ich nicht mehr stündlich ʼne Spritze in den Arsch gedonnert bekomme! Wenn du ʼne ‚Schwester‘ wärst, würden sich die Patienten reihenweise aus den Fenstern stürzen!“_

 

Akifusa lächelte ein wenig beklommen, als lautes Poltern aus dem Zimmer hallte und wandte sich an seine Begleiter: „Ähm ... Vielleicht sollten wir hier noch etwas warten, bis sich die Wogen geglättet haben.“ Sie visierten betreten die zitternde Tür an und stimmten ihm herzlich zu.

 

_„Du bist so hundsgemein! Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass wir blutsverwandt sind!“_

 

_„Warum? Macht es dich so nervös, deine Gene vorgehalten zu bekommen?!“_

 

_„Sag sowas nicht! Sag sowas ja nicht! Ich bin ein liebenswürdiges, offenherziges, grundehrliches hübsches Mädchen! Mit dir gar nicht zu vergleichen! Du bist adoptiert! Ich schwörʼs!“_

 

_„Ach, wirklich?! Und warum einigen wir uns bitteschön nicht darauf, dass du adoptiert bist, hm?!“_

 

_„Ha, das ist wohl kaum möglich! Meine geistige Kraft kann nur von Hidemoto dem Dreizehnten stammen, in Anbetracht dieser schier überwältigenden Menge! Und im Gegenzug sieh dich an! Kannst selbst dein fähigstes Shikigami keine drei Minuten-“_

 

Rikuo und seine Freunde schreckten auf, als Ryuji plötzlich und unerwartet einen bemitleidenswerten Schmerzensschrei ausstieß und machten Anstalten, ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen, doch Akifusa versperrte ihnen schweigend und mit einem komplett ausdruckslosen Gesicht den Weg. Zugleich schrillte die Stimme ihrer Freundin aus dem Zimmer: „Bruder! Was ist los?! Tut dir was weh?!“

 

_„... Arzt ... brauche ... einen Arzt ...“_

 

_„Ich ... ich hole einen! Halt durch, Ryuji! Halt durch!!!“_

 

Im nächsten Moment stolperte eine aufgelöste Yura durch die Tür und schlug sie in heillosem Entsetzen hinter sich zu. Als sie jedoch einen Schritt in Richtung des Wohnzimmers gegenüber des Rundgangs getan hatte, in dem sich das Haustelefon befand, hörte sie ein leises Klicken und drehte sich verwirrt wieder um. Alle vernahmen Ryujis völlig gelassene Stimme: „Mamiru, versiegle die Tür.“

 

_„Verstanden.“_

 

Yura blinzelte verständnislos: „... Häh?“ Sie versuchte, die Tür beiseite zu schieben, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang: „HÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH?!“ Schweißtropfen erschienen an den Schläfen der Beobachter, als sie außer sich vor Wut die Finger in den Türgriff krallte und wie ein Berserker daran rüttelte, ohne nennenswerte Ergebnisse zu erzielen: „RYUJI! LASS MICH SOFORT WIEDER REIN! MACH AUF!!! MASATSUGU! MAMIRU!!!“

 

_„So laut. Bring sie zum Schweigen, Masatsugu.“_

 

_„... Wie du willst.“_

 

Talismane erschienen um ihren Kopf herum und schnellten auf sie zu, um sich über ihren Mund zu legen und sie erfolgreich zu knebeln. Sie stolperte vor Schreck und fiel auf ihren Hosenboden, während sie vergeblich und unter wutentbranntem Stöhnen versuchte, die Zettel von ihrer Haut zu lösen. Während sie die verzweifelt am Boden hin und her rollende Onmyoji betrachteten, murmelte Kubinashi befremdet: „Ihr habt eine seltsame Art, mit eurem Oberhaupt umzugehen ...“ Akifusa brach in ein strahlendes Lächeln aus, was so eindeutig von seinem tobenden inneren Tumult ablenken sollte, dass er ihnen fast leid tat: „Ah, natürlich, Yura ist unser Oberhaupt, selbstredend! Aber ... Nun, ihr kennt ja Ryuji und deshalb ... Deshalb werdet ihr doch sicher verstehen, dass es sich niemand von uns mit ihm verscherzen möchte, nicht wahr ...?“ Und sie konnten ihm nicht widersprechen.

 

Denn so gewaltig Yuras geistige Kraft auch sein, so sehr sie auch auf ihre Position als Oberhaupt pochen mochte, alle wussten, dass die Fäden, die den gesamten Keikain-Clan umspannten, jedes ihm zugehörige Mitglied und Gelände, zweifellos in den Fingern eines ungleich mächtigeren und wesentlich skrupelloseren Manipulators zusammenliefen. Und wenn Ryuji eine seiner „Shows“ zum Besten gab, war nicht einmal der letzte Platz der hintersten Reihe des Zuschauerraums vor Unheil sicher.


End file.
